


Boskie zagranie

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Biphobia, Community: Mirriel, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Slash, Some Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst pisany na akcję Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 2.0 na Mirriel dla lilyan. Życzenie: Po sezonie 3b (<a href="http://c0ffeebee.tumblr.com/post/130893615917/stiles-becomes-a-werewolf-and-his-eyes-well-after">inspiracja</a>). Stiles zostaje ugryziony (dowolność w wyborze przyczyny: czy to zrobi to jakiś inny alfa, czy ugryzienie będzie koniecznie, żeby uratować Stilesowi życie {choroba, wypadek, atak jakiegoś potwora} czy dlatego, żeby nie dopuścić do kolejnej sytuacji, jaka miała miejsce z Nogitsune). Po przemianie okazuje się, że jego oczy mają niebieski kolor (wina Nogitsune) z czym Stiles nie może sobie poradzić, więc to ukrywa. Derek go pociesza. Pre-slash bądź slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boskie zagranie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vic_arious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/gifts).



— _Stiles, nie możesz..._

— _Muszę._

 

~*~

 

Bolało, kiedy oddychał. Ból rozsadzał mu płuca i sprawiał, że nie umiał się zdecydować — oddychać dalej czy sobie odpuścić. Druga opcja wydawała mu się o wiele bardziej kusząca. Otworzył oczy i wbił wzrok w sufit, a ktoś natychmiast złapał go za rękę i powiedział nagląco:

— Oddychaj, Stiles.

Więc oddychał.

 

~*~

 

— _Stiles, na pewno są inne sposoby..._

— _Ale doskonale wiesz, że ten jest najskuteczniejszy. Nie było cię tam z nami, nie byłeś w bardo, a potem w szkole. Nie wiesz, jak go pokonaliśmy._

 

~*~

 

— Stiles.

Otworzył oczy i zamiast szarego sufitu zobaczył zmartwioną twarz Scotta, który wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco. Kiedy dostrzegł, że przyjaciel już nie śpi, westchnął z ulgą.

— Obudziłeś się — powiedział.

— A miałem tego nie robić? — zapytał Stiles. Widząc, że Scott marszczy czoło i już otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować, dodał szybko: — To tylko żart, spokojnie.

Scott uśmiechnął się niemrawo i pokiwał głową.

— Brakowało mi ciebie.

Stiles zamarł na sekundę. Jeszcze nie miał okazji, by skorzystać ze swoich wilkołaczych zmysłów, ale słyszał miarowe bicie serca Scotta, więc wiedział, że ten nie kłamie. Nie potrafił jednak zaczynać takich rozmów, nie teraz, nie tutaj.

— Ach, Scottie, to tylko jedna noc! — rzucił zatem wesoło i puścił mu oczko. Zaczął powoli gramolić się z łóżka. — W dodatku zmusiłeś mnie, żebym spędził ją w twoim pokoju, więc tak właściwie nie możesz narzekać, że ci mnie brakowało. Poza tym...

Urwał raptownie. Spojrzał na Scotta i zobaczył, że ten wpatruje się w niego z nieznacznym zainteresowaniem. Wyglądał tak, jakby odłożył zamiar niezwykle niezręcznej rozmowy o tym, że Stiles wreszcie uwolnił się od Nogitsune, a zarazem od zagrożenia, że może zabić kolejne osoby.

— Poza tym co? — spytał.

Stiles otworzył usta, żeby rzucić jakąś dowcipną uwagę, ale jak na złość nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

— Nic — powiedział więc i uśmiechnął się. — Pójdę do łazienki, co? Czy ty chcesz pierwszy?

Zakasłał, czując nagłe drapanie w gardle, ale pokręcił głową w niemym geście uspokojenia, kiedy zobaczył, że Scott zerwał się z krzesła i chciał do niego podejść.

— Nie, ja byłem wcześniej — odparł przyjaciel, z powrotem siadając. — Jest już po pierwszej — dodał.

Stiles zerknął za okno.

— Przespałem pół dnia? — spytał. — Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś?

Scott spojrzał na niego i natychmiast spuścił wzrok.

— Nie sypiałeś dobrze od tygodni — wyjaśnił i wstał. — Należało ci się. Idziesz potem na śniadanie? Chyba zostały jeszcze jakieś naleśniki.

Stiles chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Pokiwał tylko głową.

 _Później_ , zdecydował. _Później będzie na wszystko czas. Nie teraz._

 

~*~

 

— _Przecież Scott i tak się nie zgodzi._

— _Zgodzi się, jeśli mu powiem, że to był twój pomysł._

 

~*~

 

— Więc jesteś moim alfą, co? — spytał wesoło, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, znad talerza pełnego naleśników z dżemem. — Teraz już serio jesteśmy jak Batman i Robin.

Scott odstawił na blat trzymany w dłoniach kubek i usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Stiles odłożył widelec.

— No co?

— Nigdy nie będę traktował cię jak zwykłą betę — powiedział Scott. Nachylił się nad stołem i dodał: — Przecież o tym wiesz. Wiesz, prawda?

Stiles zakasłał lekko i przeczesał sobie włosy palcami, odwracając wzrok.

— Musisz być taki wspaniałomyślny? — wymamrotał. Wiedział, że Scott, z tymi swoimi super-zdolnościami alfy, na pewno go usłyszy, ale w jakimś stopniu chciał mu dopiec. To było nieco przerażające, bo traktował go jak brata, którego nigdy nie miał.

— Nie... — zaczął, ale Stiles przerwał mu:

— Przepraszam. Wyrwało mi się. Przecież mnie znasz — uśmiechnął się wymuszenie — ADHD i te sprawy.

— Nie masz ADHD — powiedział Scott, unosząc brwi.

Stiles zaśmiał się krótko.

— Doceniam twoje niebywałe poczucie humoru, stary — rzucił, naprawdę czując się po części wdzięcznym za zmianę tematu. — Serio. I doceniam też, że uwięziłeś mnie tu na noc, ale teraz wybacz, muszę wracać do domu, bo pewnie nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby poinformować mojego tatę, że mnie porwałeś. Straciłeś szansę na niezły okup — dodał i wyszczerzył się. Po chwili uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, bo Stiles zaniósł się donośnym kaszlem, kręcąc głową. — Ale teraz już za późno, pewnie szuka mnie cała Kalifornia. Cóż, nigdy nie byłeś mózgiem operacji, zawsze zostawiałeś tę funkcję mnie. — Puścił mu oczko i wstał.

— Stiles... — zaczął nisko Scott i Stiles poczuł, że mimowolnie pochyla głowę w dół. Cisnęła mu się jedna uwaga na usta, ale umysł nie pozwalał mu na to, by ją wypowiedzieć.

Scott, widząc reakcję swojego przyjaciela, zerwał się gwałtownie z krzesła i przypadł do niego. Złapał go za ramiona i zmusił do podniesienia wzroku.

— Spójrz na mnie — rzekł łagodnie.

Kiedy Stiles zerknął na niego, zauważył, że ten wygląda na wystraszonego i niepewnego.

— Przepraszam. Nie chciałem użyć głosu alfy — powiedział Scott.

Stiles uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami ust, jakby nie miał siły na nic więcej.

— Okej — odparł. — Przecież nim jesteś. Możesz zaprzeczać, możesz mówić, że tego nie wykorzystasz, ale to niczego nie zmienia.

Wpatrywali się tak w siebie przez dłuższy moment. Stiles wiedział, że to kłamstwo, bo teraz tak naprawdę _wszystko_ się zmieniło i nic nie będzie już takie samo. Do tej pory był jedynym człowiekiem w watasze, a teraz jest wilkołakiem. Na własną prośbę. Przypomniał sobie wczorajszą nerwową rozmowę z Derekiem, który próbował go odwieść od zamiaru przemiany.

— Stiles, nie masz ADHD — powiedział Scott, przerywając przeciągającą się do granic niezręczności ciszę. — Jesteś teraz wilkołakiem. Ja nie mam astmy, pamiętasz? — Potrząsnął nim, wciąż trzymając go za ramiona. — Nie masz ADHD — powtórzył.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział.

— ADHD... — zaczął i urwał. Opuścił wzrok na swoje buty. Poruszył jedną stopą i obserwował poruszającą się nogawkę spodni. — ADHD to część mnie, Scott — dokończył. — Nie mogłem tego stracić. — _Nie mogłem stracić kolejnej rzeczy_ , dodał w myślach. _Nie, kiedy niedawno straciłem też swój umysł._

— To nie jest strata — rzucił Scott. Stiles przeniósł na niego wzrok i zobaczył, że ten uśmiecha się nieznacznie. — Po prostu już nie chorujesz. Nie musisz brać Adderallu. — Poszerzył nieco uśmiech. — I tak często o nim zapominałeś.

— Ja nie... Scott — powiedział twardo. — Nie obchodzi mnie to, że nie muszę brać leków. Bez ADHD nie jestem sobą, rozumiesz? — spytał. Widząc, że Scott marszczy brwi w niezrozumieniu, dodał szybko: — To nie ja. Bez ADHD to nie ja. Nie Stiles. A teraz puść mnie, muszę wracać do domu, możemy sobie żartować do woli, ale mój tata serio się martwi. Dzwoniłeś do niego?

Scott zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta. Po chwili pokręcił głową.

— Jasne — rzucił Stiles i zakasłał. Wciąż czuł drapanie w gardle. Odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia.

— Ale twój tata wie, że jesteś u mnie, Derek mu mówił.

Stiles zatrzymał się i spojrzał za siebie.

— Derek? — spytał. — Czemu Derek?

Scott zmieszał się.

— Ja byłem zajęty czymś innym, prawda? — Uniósł na chwilę górną wargę, odsłaniając rząd zębów.

Stiles pokiwał głową, spuszczając wzrok, i mruknął coś potwierdzająco.

— Ale naprawdę muszę iść — powiedział i wyszedł.

 

~*~

 

— _Szczwany z ciebie lis, Stiles._

— _Nie jestem pewien, czy to komplement..._

— _Nie jestem pewien, czy miał nim być._

— _...szczególnie po tym wszystkim._

 

~*~

 

Kiedy wszedł do domu, od razu poczuł woń kawy, jaką jego tata musiał sobie parzyć tego ranka. Wyczuwał także niewyraźny zapach smażonych jajek i wczorajszego chleba. Zazwyczaj jadali czerstwe pieczywo na śniadanie, bo szeryf nigdy nie miał czasu, żeby zajść rano do piekarni; zawsze budził się w ostatniej chwili i żeby zdążyć na posterunek, musiał spieszyć się, poganiany przez Stilesa, który codziennie wrzeszczał, że koniec tego dobrego i że „od jutra” zaczną jadać zdrowe śniadania.

Stiles ruszył w kierunku kuchni, mając nadzieję, że tata zostawił mu choć trochę kawy w dzbanku. W tej chwili zadowoliłby się nawet zimną. Przeleciał blat wzrokiem, a kiedy dostrzegł puste naczynie, westchnął. Po kawie nie zostało ani śladu — prócz zapachu, którego nie wyczułby, gdyby wciąż był człowiekiem.

Wziął głębszy oddech i zamknął oczy. Mógł poczuć zapach proszku do prania, jakiego używali, mimo że tata kręcił się po kuchni wiele godzin temu. Przełknął ślinę i wyobraził sobie, jak szeryf zakłada swoją marynarkę od munduru, którą Stiles, kiedy był mały, często mu podkradał i wciągał na siebie, zatapiając się w niej.

Otworzył oczy i usiadł przy stole, zastanawiając się, co ma robić dalej. Jak oznajmić tacie, że jest teraz wilkołakiem. I jak odnaleźć siebie, kiedy zmieniło się w nim tak wiele.

 

~*~

 

— _Ale chyba o czymś zapomniałeś._

— _Tak? Ciekawe o czym._

_Derek pochylił się ku niemu._

— _Nie możesz skłamać wilkołakowi._

 

~*~

 

Słyszał przejeżdżające obok ich domu samochody i rozmawiających na podwórku sąsiadów. Czuł się paskudnie z tym, że ich podsłuchuje i nawet nie może z tym nic zrobić. Nie potrafił przecież wyzbyć się swoich wilkołaczych cech.

Zakasłał kilka razy i wciągnął powietrze. Bolało go, kiedy przełykał ślinę.

— Chyba pora na jakąś pastylkę, Stiles — mruknął do siebie i ruszył ku schodom prowadzącym na górę.

Wszedł do łazienki z zamiarem przeszukania półki z lekami w poszukiwaniu czegoś na gardło. Chwycił metalową klamkę szafki z lustrem nad umywalką, ale nie otworzył jej. Zamarł, widząc swoje odbicie.

Wciąż tak samo blady, wciąż z tymi ciemnymi sińcami pod oczami. Zamrugał kilka razy, ale wrażenie, że patrzy nie na siebie, lecz na Nogitsune, nie zniknęło. Odwrócił głowę w bok, nadal wbijając spojrzenie w swoje odbicie. Kiedy dostrzegł dobrze znane pieprzyki na lewym policzku, układające się w gwiazdozbiór Raka — odkryli to kiedyś ze Scottem na geografii — i kilka pomniejszych dookoła tej konstelacji, prawie westchnął z ulgą. Prawie, bo Nogitsune przecież też takie miał. Tamten _Stiles_.

Zamknął oczy, nie chcąc rozmyślać nad tym, ile stracił z samego siebie, a ile wciąż mu zostało, i nie chcąc myśleć o tym, kim jest teraz. Przed oczami pojawiła mu się wykrzywiona z bólu twarz Scotta, kiedy Nogitsune wbijał w niego katanę rękami Stilesa i kiedy wpatrywał się w niego oczami Stilesa. Zadrżał.

Widział wszystkie twarze, przeskakujące przez siebie i zlewające się. Dokładnie tak jak powiedział Nogitsune: _Zabijemy ich wszystkich, jednego po drugim!_ Nie chciał na to patrzeć, ale wiedział, że od tego nie ucieknie. Nie ucieknie od świadomości, że to prawda — zabili ich. Oni dwaj. On i Nogitsune. We dwóch, tak jakby stanowili dobrze zgrany zespół.

A być może zawsze byli jedną i tą samą osobą.

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy i spojrzał jeszcze raz na to prawie obce odbicie w lustrze. Tęczówki świeciły lekko na niebiesko.

 

~*~

 

— _Wymyślę coś._

— _Nie uda ci się._

_Tym razem to Stiles się nachylił._

— _O co chcesz się założyć?_

 

~*~

 

Dla Nogitsune to była tylko gra, sposób na spędzenie czasu, rozrywka. Chciał wygrać w go. Ale dla Stilesa to było prawdziwe życie. I kiedy zabijali, kiedy wspólnie zabijali, Stiles odbierał ludziom ich prawdziwe życia.

Wpatrywał się w niebieskie oczy swojego odbicia, czując, że oraz bardziej wymyka się samemu sobie. Wciąż coś drapało go w gardle, więc uchylił drzwiczki szafki i znalazł jakieś na wpół zużyte opakowanie pastylek do ssania. Chwycił je i otworzył, ale zamiast wyłuskać jedną z tabletek, spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Były zwyczajne, takie same jak wcześniej. Nie miał wilkołaczych pazurów ani gęstszego zarostu. Wyglądał tak, jakby nic się nie zmieniło, choć dobrze wiedział, że to nieprawda. Nogitsune też miał takie ręce.

Zatrzasnął szafkę i usłyszał, że słoiczek z pigułkami na ból głowy przewraca się na półce, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Nadal widział swoje odbicie, choć niebieskie tęczówki zniknęły, zastąpione przez jego zwyczajowy brąz.

— Nie mam ADHD — powiedział na głos. Ścisnął w dłoniach tabletki na gardło. — Skąd mogę wiedzieć, czy wciąż jestem sobą? — Jeszcze raz zerknął na własne ręce i zobaczył, że rozwalił cały blister z pastylkami. Kilka z nich potoczyło się po umywalce i wpadło do odpływu. Stiles usłyszał, jak cicho plumkają przy spotkaniu z wodą w rurach. — Mam pięć palców — dodał. — Nie śnię.

Usiadł przy ścianie, wciąż ściskając zniszczone opakowanie leku, i podciągnął kolana pod brodę. Zaniósł się donośnym kaszlem, który odbijał się o puste ściany w łazience, potęgując hałas. Gardło wciąż go bolało, ale był pewien, że to wcale nie zaczątek przeziębienia. Był przecież teraz wilkołakiem. Stracił nawet możliwość zwykłego chorowania.

Pociągnął nosem.

 

~*~

 

_Zmierzchało, kiedy Derek parkował pod domem Scotta. Stiles był pewien, że gdyby jego przyjaciel wciąż był człowiekiem, nie usłyszałby, że ma gości, ale teraz, z tymi swoimi wyostrzonymi zmysłami, mógł wyczuwać, czy ktoś jest w pobliżu._

— _I co masz zamiar mu powiedzieć? — zapytał Derek._

_Stiles pokręcił głową._

— _Nie próbuj nawet wymyślać jakiegoś kłamstwa — dodał mężczyzna. — Twoje serce będzie szybciej biło, nawet jeśli tyko minimalnie, a Scott to wyczuje. — Odwrócił się ku niemu i nachylił. — Co masz zamiar mu powiedzieć? — spytał jeszcze raz._

— _Nie boisz się, że Scott nas usłyszy? — rzucił Stiles._

_Derek uśmiechnął się._

— _Nie ma go w domu — odrzekł i poszerzył uśmiech, widząc zszokowany wyraz twarzy Stilesa._

_Chłopak sarknął i założył ręce na piersi._

— _Więc czemu mnie tu przytargałeś? — zapytał z wyrzutem._

_Derek uniósł brwi i błysnął zębami._

— _Chciałeś, żebym podrzucił cię pod jego dom, a nie do niego. — Przełożył rękę na kierownicę i ścisnął ją mocniej. — Lekcja numer jeden z bycia wilkołakiem i obcowania z nimi: uważaj na słowa._

_Stiles zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w Dereka, ale ten wbijał wzrok w przednią szybę._

— _Dobra, załapałem. Według ciebie nie uda mi się okłamać Scotta, bo nie jestem zbyt uważny podczas mówienia._

_Derek uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i odpalił samochód._

— _Jest teraz w moim lofcie — rzucił. Ruszył powoli i wyjechał na drogę. — Możesz próbować, ale i tak ci się nie uda._

_Stiles zerknął na niego z ukosa._

— _Zabije mi mocniej serce, powiadasz? — odparł i wykrzywił usta. — A co powiesz na to, że wcale mi to w niczym nie przeszkodzi?_

_Derek spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem._

— _Lekcja numer jeden z obcowania ze Stilesem — dodał Stiles — na sposoby mam sposoby._

_Kiedy zajechali pod loft, Stiles rzucił się biegiem i wybrał najdłuższą drogę do wejścia. Przeskakiwał po dwa schodki naraz i robił dodatkowe wymachy ramionami. Wreszcie zmęczony wpadł do środka i od razu przypadł do Scotta._

— _Co się stało? — zapytał przyjaciel. — Czemu biegłeś? Strasznie bije ci serce._

_Stiles pogratulował sobie w duchu, oddychając ciężko. Usłyszał, że drzwi za nim otwierają się, więc wiedział, że do pomieszczenia właśnie wszedł Derek._

— _Derek — zaczął i wziął głęboki oddech — Derek powiedział, że musisz mnie zmienić. Że tylko tak możemy powstrzymać inne demony od opętania mnie._

_Scott zerknął nad jego ramieniem, posyłając Derekowi wściekłe spojrzenie._

— _Czemu gadasz mu takie głupoty? — spytał nisko._

_Stiles podskoczył, kiedy ciężka ręka opadła mu na ramię, a pazury wbiły się nieco w skórę._

— _Niczego takiego nie mówiłem — wysyczał Derek do ucha Stilesa groźnym tonem._

— _Słyszę, jak wali ci serce — powiedział Scott i Stiles kolejny raz przybił sobie mentalną piątkę._

— _Bo jestem wściekły na tego małego l... — Był pewien, że Derek znów nazwie go lisem, ale ten przerwał w połowie słowa i dokończył nieco kulawo: — lesera._

— _Scott — wtrącił Stiles, wykorzystując okazję. — Scott, ale ja się z nim zgadzam._

_Chłopak zerknął na niego ze zdumieniem._

— _Posłuchaj, to logiczne. Pamiętasz, co musieliśmy zrobić, żeby Nogitsune zniknął? — Spojrzał na Scotta i zobaczył, że przyjaciel powoli zaczyna rozumieć. — Musiałeś mnie ugryźć. I teraz..._

— _Jego — przerwał mu Scott, a Stiles zmarszczył brwi. — Ugryzłem jego, nie ciebie._

_Stiles otworzył usta i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Derek ścisnął go mocniej, więc milczał._

— _Stiles... — zaczął łagodnie Scott. — Przecież wiesz, że to nie byłeś ty. To nie twoja wina._

_Stiles opuścił wzrok i zmusił się do kłamstwa, choć ledwo chciało mu ono przejść przez usta:_

— _Wiem._

 

~*~

 

 _Derek_ , pomyślał. _Muszę spotkać się z Derekiem. On będzie wiedział, czemu kaszlę, choć jestem wilkołakiem._

Wstał i jeszcze raz zerknął w lustro, ale jego oczy na powrót były całkowicie brązowe. Przełknął ślinę i podszedł do umywalki. Oparł o nią ręce, unosząc wzrok i obserwując swoje odbicie. Te same sińce, które miał także Nogitsune. Ta sama bladość, wychudzona twarz, wąskie usta. Spojrzał ponownie na swoje pieprzyki, czując nagłą wściekłość, że nawet one nie były teraz w pełni jego, bo ten przeklęty lis także je nosił. W dokładnie takim samym układzie.

— To nie moja wina, jasne — wyszeptał. — Powiedz to moim oczom, Scott.

 

~*~

 

— _Scott, doskonale wiesz, że to najlepszy pomysł. Nie możemy wciąż ryzykować, że coś mnie opęta. — Stiles usiadł przy swoim przyjacielu i spojrzał na niego z ukosa. — Nikt nie mówi tego na głos, ale wiem, że jestem najsłabszym ogniwem w watasze. I teraz możemy to zmienić._

— _Nie jesteś najsłabszym ogniwem — powiedział słabo Scott i objął twarz rękami. — Nawet tak nie mów._

_Stiles chrząknął, nieco zaniepokojony tą niewzruszoną wiarą w niego, którą prezentował Scott. Zmusił się jednak do pokiwania głową i kolejnego kłamstwa:_

— _Wiem. Ja to wiem, ty to wiesz, reszta to wie... Ale Nogitsune i tak wybrał mnie. Miał jakiś powód._

_Doskonale zdawał obie sprawę, że jego serce zabiło mocniej. Nie mógł już wykręcić się zmęczeniem spowodowanym biegiem, bo od czasu Stilesowego wejścia smoka do loftu minęło sporo czasu, więc udał, że pociąga nosem, i odwrócił się nieco, ocierając nieistniejącą łzę w oku. Symulowanie zdenerwowanego i przejętego wcale nie było takie trudne, szczególnie że naprawdę tak się po części czuł._

— _I sądzisz, że to dlatego, że jesteś człowiekiem? — spytał Scott._

_Stiles pokiwał głową i spojrzał na przyjaciela._

— _Jestem tego pewien. Więc musisz mnie zmienić._

_Dopiero po kilku długich minutach, przerywanych jedynie odgłosem kroków chodzącego po pomieszczenie Dereka, Scott skinął potwierdzająco._

 

~*~

 

Kiedy wreszcie dojechał na miejsce, poczuł całkiem nową woń. Nie umiał tego określić, ale wiedział, że to nie była ona dobra. Spojrzał na wielki dom Hale'ów i dopiero w tej chwili dotarło do niego, że nie ma pojęcia, czemu przyjechał właśnie tutaj, a nie do loftu Dereka. Zmarszczył brwi, ale wśród tego nieznajomego zapachu wychwycił pewną nutę, która podpowiadała mu, że kilkanaście metrów dalej jest jakiś wilkołak. _Albo Peter, albo Derek_ , pomyślał Stiles i wysiadł z jeepa. _W zasadzie każdy z nich może mi pomóc, więc co za różnica._

Podszedł do drzwi i już miał chwycić za klamkę, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie może tak wejść bez pytania. Nie jest przecież u siebie. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść i już miał zapukać, kiedy drzwi stanęły otworem.

Derek wyglądał na tak samo zaskoczonego jak Stiles. Uniósł brwi, a Stiles uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust, przypominając sobie, ile razy żartował ze Scottem, że Derek z powodzeniem mógłby być niemową, bo doskonale dogadałby się z ludźmi za pomocą wyrazu twarzy. Przynajmniej to się nie zmieniło.

— Cześć — powiedział niepewnie. — Mogę wejść?

Derek zmarszczył brwi i wygiął nieznacznie usta, jakby nie był pewien, czy stojący przed nim chłopak jest prawdziwy. Stiles wcale mu się nie dziwił; sam nie miał tej pewności.

— Możesz — odrzekł w końcu i odsunął się, robiąc mu miejsce.

Stiles przeszedł obok niego i odwrócił się w momencie, kiedy Derek zamykał drzwi. Spojrzał na jego umięśnione plecy i mimowolnie wzdrygnął się, uświadamiając sobie, jak marnym sam jest wilkołakiem z tym swoim szczupłym, wątłym ciałem. Opuścił wzrok i odchrząknął, co natychmiast zamieniło się w napad kaszlu.

Derek spojrzał na niego i zmrużył lekko oczy.

— Przyszedłeś tu po to, żeby się dowiedzieć, czemu kaszlesz — stwierdził.

Stiles pokiwał głową i zakasłał cicho.

— Scott nie skarżył się na drapanie w gardle — rzucił.

Derek sarknął i spojrzał w bok, zakładając ręce na piersi. Ruszył w kierunku pomieszczenia, które przed pożarem pełniło rolę salonu, i kiwnął na Stilesa, by poszedł za nim.

— Scott wcześniej miał astmę — powiedział. — Oczywiście, że czuł się tak samo jak ty teraz. Ale nie skarżył się, bo takie niedogodności były dla niego normalne.

Stiles odetchnął głębiej, czując, że w pewnym sensie opadł z niego jakiś ciężar. Wciąż miał na głowie wiele innych problemów, ale fakt, że przynajmniej to drapanie w gardle było _normalne_ , stanowił jakieś pocieszenie.

— A kiedy to minie? — zapytał.

Derek usiadł na oparciu kanapy i oparł dłonie na udach, wypychając nadgarstki na zewnątrz. Zaczął przebierać palcami, uderzając nimi miarowo o swoje nogi.

— Do czasu pierwszej pełnej przemiany — odpowiedział w końcu i spojrzał na niego. — A skoro wciągnąłeś mnie w swoje wilkołactwo, muszę dopilnować, żebyś nie rozszarpał przy tym komuś gardła.

Stiles poczuł, jak na dno żołądka znów opada mu coś ciężkiego, co przypominało kilka ton ołowiu.

— No to już trochę za późno, prawda? — rzucił nieco przyduszonym głosem i odwrócił wzrok. Po chwili wyszedł z loftu i odjechał.

Być może mu się zdawało, bo nie umiał jeszcze rozróżniać zapachów emocji, ale Derek chyba pachniał zaskoczeniem.

 

~*~

 

Wszedł do domu i od razu poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Zapach jego taty był o wiele silniejszy niż wcześniej, co raczej przeczyło prawom fizyki, nawet tym wilkołaczym. Ruszył w stronę kuchni i zastał ojca siedzącego przy stole.

— Tato? — spytał ostrożnie. — Coś się stało? Czemu jesteś w domu tak wcześnie?

Szeryf uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego, wyglądając na zmęczonego.

— Nic się nie stało — odpowiedział. — Parrish wziął na siebie moją wieczorną zmianę — dodał.

Stiles wykrzywił nieco wargi, lekko rozbawiony.

— Sam z siebie to zaproponował? — rzucił wesoło, choć wciąż nieco wymuszenie, i poklepał go po plecach.

Szeryf zachichotał.

— Nie przeczę, że pomogłem mu nieco podjąć tę decyzję, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że on jest teraz tam, a ja tu.

Stiles usiadł obok niego i rozejrzał się po kuchni.

— Mój tata taki zaradny, no kto by pomyślał — mruknął, pozorując zdziwienie. — Jestem z ciebie dumny. Pierwszy krok do bycia złym gliną wykonany.

Klepnął go jeszcze raz po plecach i już chciał podnieść się, żeby iść na górę, kiedy szeryf złapał go za ramię i nakazał mu gestem, by siedział. Stiles doskonale wiedział, że właśnie zastosowano na nim jakieś policyjne techniki, więc wolał nie protestować.

— Wczoraj wieczorem dzwonił do mnie Derek — zaczął ojciec poważniejszym tonem i Stiles poczuł, jak całe to kruche rozbawienie ulatnia się z niego w mgnieniu oka. — Mówił, że zatrzymałeś się na noc u Scotta.

Stiles uśmiechnął się niemrawo.

— Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko? — zapytał. — Nie raz już spaliśmy jeden u drugiego.

— Nie, nie o to chodzi — powiedział szeryf. — Zastanawia mnie tylko to, czemu dzwonił do mnie właśnie _Derek_.

Stiles otworzył usta, zastanawiając się, jakiego wyjaśnienia ma udzielić. Do głowy przyszło mu kilka możliwych rozwiązań, wraz z „Wiesz, tato, to chyba ten moment, w którym powinienem poinformować cię, że Derek i ja...” na czele oraz kilkoma pomniejszymi, takimi jak „Scottowi i mnie rozładował się telefon” czy „Derek chce się wkupić w twoje łaski, bo, jak zapewne pamiętasz, jest byłym prawie recydywistą”. Odrzucił pierwszą opcję, przypominając sobie, jak chciał kiedyś usprawiedliwić się z obecności w _Dżungli_ , ale jego misternie uknuty plan oparty na „Tato, jestem gejem” spalił na panewce.

Szeryf zmrużył oczy i nachylił się ku niemu.

— Słyszę, jak pracują ci trybiki w głowie. Nawet nie próbuj kłamać, bo wiesz, że i tak się zorientuję.

Stilesowi od razu przyszedł na myśl jego sposób na skłamanie wilkołakom, ale wiedział, że mimo wszystko niepowiedzenie prawdy jego ojcu będzie o wiele trudniejsze. Oparł się o krzesło, tak jakby szukał jakiegoś — jakiegokolwiek — podparcia, i opuścił wzrok na swoje splecione na kolanach dłonie.

— Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Derekiem — zaczął, postanawiając mówić prawdę, i zadumał się nieco nad tym, jak źle brzmiał jego głos. Wyprany z emocji, niski, drżący i chropowaty. — O Nogitsune.

Słyszał, jak ojciec prostuje się na swoim siedzeniu, aż zatrzeszczały mu kości, ale nie pozwolił sobie przerwać.

— Chciałem go przekonać — podjął — że Nogitsune opętał właśnie mnie dlatego, że jestem najsłabszym ogniwem w ich watasze. Człowiekiem.

Szeryf wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, a kiedy Stiles na niego spojrzał, zobaczył, że ten wygląda na zszokowanego i oburzonego. Wiedział, że tata właśnie przetwarza wszystko w swojej policyjnej, analitycznej głowie.

— Czy ty wiesz — zaczął w końcu wściekłym tonem, który starał się kontrolować — co by się stało, gdyby udało ci się go przekonać? Ugryzłby cię! I zamienił w wilkołaka!

Stiles przełknął ślinę i ponownie opuścił wzrok.

— Nie jest już alfą — rzekł cicho. — Tylko Scott może teraz zmieniać ludzi w wilkołaki.

— Całe szczęście — odpowiedział szeryf nieco spokojniej, choć wciąż przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie. — Ten na pewno nie zrobiłby takiej głupoty.

— Poza tym udało mi się — dorzucił Stiles i spojrzał w bok, odwracając głowę od ojca. — W sensie przekonać Dereka.

Tata milczał przez chwilę, więc Stiles zaryzykował jedno szybkie spojrzenie na niego.

— Scotta też? — zapytał ojciec bezbarwnie.

— Też.

Szeryf przeczesał wściekle włosy i wstał.

— Jasna cholera, Stiles! — krzyknął. — Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś teraz wilkołakiem?

Stiles skulił się w sobie i jeszcze niżej opadł na krześle. Przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad tym, czego w ogóle spodziewał się po ojcu. Szeryf był genialnym policjantem i dobrą głową rodziny, ale od śmierci matki Stiles często miał wrażenie, że tata po cichu chciał kontrolować go w każdym możliwym momencie, jak gdyby nie mógł pogodzić się z myślą, że została mu już tyko jedna osoba, o którą może się troszczyć. Aż w końcu dowiedział się, że jego syn zadaje się z wilkołakami i niemal każdego dnia naraża swoje życie. Jeśli opętanie przez Nogitsune nie było kroplą przepełniającą czarę, to przemiana Stilesa już na pewno tak. Zacisnął zęby, powstrzymując się przed udzieleniem jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

Ojciec odwrócił się do niego tyłem i położył rękę na czole, kręcąc głową.

— Stiles... — zaczął i odetchnął głęboko. — Stiles, nie jestem zły dlatego, że zmieniłeś gatunek, jeśli mogę to tak ująć.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, kompletnie nieprzygotowany na takie słowa.

— Chodzi mi o to — ciągnął — że teraz jeszcze bardziej jesteś narażony na niebezpieczeństwo.

— Ale... przecież właśnie nie — skonfrontował niemrawo Stiles i uniósł wzrok. — Teraz nic mnie nie opęta — dodał pewniej, podrywając się z krzesła. — Nie rozumiesz, tato? Byłem najsłabszym ogniwem i właśnie dlatego Nogitsune wybrał mnie, a teraz...

— A teraz — przerwał mu ojciec i odwrócił się ku niemu — jesteś pełnoprawnym członkiem watahy, co oznacza, że nigdy nie będziesz mógł od niej odejść.

Stiles sarknął i zmarszczył brwi, rozjuszony.

— I tak nie miałem takiego zamiaru! To moi przyjaciele! — krzyknął.

— Stiles — powiedział szeryf cicho i opadł na krzesło, przecierając dłońmi twarz. — Jesteś teraz młody i sądzisz, że rzeczywistość, jaka cię otacza, zawsze będzie taka sama. Jednak życie pokazuje, że wcale tak nie jest. — Spojrzał na niego poważnie, choć jego oczy pozostawały łagodne. — Wszedłeś na ścieżkę bez powrotu, Stiles. Być może teraz wydaje ci się to odpowiednie, ale... nie jestem pewien i ty też tej pewności nigdy mieć nie będziesz, czy to najlepsze, co mogłeś zrobić.

Stiles odwrócił się do szeryfa tyłem, żeby nie pokazać, jak zaszkliły mu się oczy.

— Tato... — zaczął ochryple i odchrząknął, mając świadomość, że w jego głosie da się usłyszeć pierwsze łzy. — Cholera — zaklął cicho, nie wiedząc, co ma mówić dalej.

Ojciec podszedł do niego i objął go od tyłu ramionami, a Stiles poczuł, jak rozpada się na milion kawałeczków, drżących od powstrzymywanego płaczu. Nagromadzone przez cały dzień zdenerwowanie znalazło ujście w cichym szlochu, kiedy obrócił się i wtulił w ojca, wdychając lekko zwietrzały zapach ich proszku do prania.

Stali tak przez kilka długich minut, zanim Stiles nie opanował się na tyle, by móc spróbować oderwać się od szeryfa. Pociągnął lekko nosem ostatni raz, ciesząc się, że tata nie jest w stanie tego usłyszeć, bo nie ma wilkołaczych zmysłów. Zacisnął dłonie na jego ramionach i odsunął go nieco od siebie.

— Dzięki — powiedział cicho, nie patrząc na ojca, zażenowany sytuacją. — Sądziłem, że nie będziesz chciał mieć nic wspólnego z synem wilkołakiem — dodał jeszcze ciszej.

Szeryf westchnął i jeszcze raz go do siebie przyciągnął.

— Możesz być nawet rycerzem Jedi, Stiles, ale wciąż pozostaniesz moim synem.

Stiles parsknął i odsunął się, przeczesując sobie włosy dłonią.

— Może to nie jest odpowiednia chwila, tato... — zaczął niepewnie, przypominając sobie, że już od pewno czasu szukał odpowiedniego momentu, by mu to wyznać, lecz nigdy nie czuł się na tyle pewnie, żeby to zrobić — ale skoro twierdzisz, że... — Spojrzał na niego. — Pewnie i tak zauważyłeś, ale chciałem, żebyś wiedział to ode mnie. Jestem biseksualny. — Wzruszył ramionami, pozornie beztrosko, wyczekując reakcji ojca.

Szeryf zmarszczył brwi.

— Mogę być najlepszym gliną na zachodnim wybrzeżu, jak sam często mówisz, ale muszę cię z żalem poinformować, że nie zauważyłem.

Stiles otworzył usta, zawstydzony swoim nagłym wyznaniem i przekonany, że nawet jeśli ojciec nie ma nic do wilkołaków, to być może nie okaże tolerancji dla jego orientacji. Co prawda nie dostał ataku homofobicznego szału wtedy pod _Dżunglą_ , ale to być może dlatego, że mu nie uwierzył, a teraz... A teraz Stiles nie skłamał i szeryf na pewno to dostrzegł.

— Co w takim razie z Lydią? — ciągnął zaintrygowany.

— Lydia nie... E, no, Lydia już nie — powiedział Stiles niepewnie.

— Hm, wydawało mi się, że te kilka lat zakochania to dosyć pewna inwestycja uczuciowa — rzucił ojciec i uśmiechnął się. — Ale jeśli tak przedstawiasz sprawę, to rozumiem, że raczej nie mam co liczyć na synową.

— Tato — dodał Stiles z cichym śmiechem, dziwiąc się, jak zaskakująco szczerze on brzmi — bycie biseksualnym oznacza, że podobają mi się obie płcie.

— Racja, racja — odrzekł szeryf i spojrzał na niego w zastanowieniu. — Cóż, w obliczu tego wyznania symbolika mieczy świetlnych rycerzy Jedi nabiera całkiem nowego znaczenia, wiesz...

Czmychnął do przedpokoju, ganiany przez roześmianego Stilesa, który po raz pierwszy tego dnia czuł się naprawdę lekki i radosny.

 

~*~

 

Stiles obudził się w środku nocy, walcząc z kaszlem. Płuca bolały go niemiłosiernie, a oddychanie stanowiło jeszcze większą torturę niż poprzednio. Wciągnął powietrze przez nos, wyczuwając więcej nowych zapachów, dotąd przez niego nieodkrytych. Przewrócił się na bok, mając nadzieję, że będzie mu się lepiej oddychało, ale nic z tego.

— Rzężę jak stara lokomotywa — mruknął do siebie i kaszlnął donośnie.

Wciągał ze świstem powietrze przez kilka minut, walcząc ze swoimi płucami, aż w końcu sięgnął po telefon i napisał SMS-a do Dereka: _**Nie mowiles ze w nocy pluca bardziej bola!**_

Po kilku sekundach otrzymał wiadomość zwrotną: _**Nie pytałeś.**_

Sarknął i natychmiast zakasłał donośnie.

— Lekcja numer jeden z bycia wilkołakiem i obcowania z nimi — powtórzył sarkastycznie — uważaj na słowa. Dobre sobie, Derek.

Odblokował ekran, chcąc wysłać kolejnego SMS-a, ale zauważył, że czeka na niego jeszcze jedna wiadomość: _**Stiles, przyjdź do mnie jutro do loftu, musimy pogadać.**_

Zakasłał i zwinął się kłębek, wystukując: _**Ok tylko zadnych numerow masz mowic prosto z mostu**_.

Starał się zasnąć, kiedy przyszła do niego odpowiedź. Zwykłe _**Okej.**_ drwiło sobie ze Stilesa swoją prostotą. Skrawkiem świadomości zastanowił się, czemu Derek jeszcze nie śpi, ale w końcu zmorzył go płytki sen.

 

~*~

 

Obudził się i przeciągnął, zrzucając przy tym telefon na podłogę.

— Żeż cholera jasna... — wymamrotał, sięgając po zgubę. Odblokował ekran i zerknął na godzinę; minuta właśnie przeskoczyła i wybiło południe. — No pięknie, tatusiu, pięknie — mruknął pod nosem, odsuwając kołdrę. — Mogłeś mnie obudzić do szkoły.

— Jest niedziela, Stiles — powiedział szeryf rozbawionym głosem, a Stiles spadł z łóżka, przestraszony jego nagłą obecnością. — Myślałem, że te czasy już minęły, ale jak widzę twoje ADHD nadal w formie — dorzucił, patrząc na niego znacząco.

Stiles zmarkotniał. Dźwignął się na przedramionach i usiadł na piętach.

— Nie mam już ADHD, tato — rzekł bezbarwnie. — Skutki uboczne bycia wilkołakiem.

Wszystko do niego wróciło. Wczorajsze rozbawienie wywołane rozmową z ojcem przypominało teraz starą fotografię, którą zgubił dawno temu, więc zostało mu tylko niewyraźne wspomnienie utrwalonego obrazu. Wciąż nie był sobą. A raczej _znów_.

— To chyba się cieszysz, co? — zapytał niepewnie szeryf i zrobił jeden krok do przodu. — Chyba...

— Tak, jasne. — Zmusił się do uśmiechu i wstał. — Tylko, no... Nie musimy już kupować Adderallu — zaimprowizował naprędce.

— No nie wiem — powiedział tata, patrząc na niego tym swoim spojrzeniem policjanta analizującego dostępne mu dowody. — W aptece pewnie się zdziwią, jak nie będziemy się tam pokazywać.

Stiles pokiwał głową i ruszył w stronę łazienki.

— Dobra, okej — rzucił. — A teraz wybacz, muszę... muszę do...

Tata zrobił jakąś dziwną minę i odsunął się z przejścia, mamrocząc pod nosem: _Droga wolna, synu_. Dopiero w łazience Stiles uświadomił sobie, co jego ojciec mógł sobie pomyśleć, ale nawet nie miał siły, by zmusić się do choćby uśmiechu.

 

~*~

 

Zaparkował pod loftem i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, każąc sobie w duchu przestać się ślamazarzyć i wyjść z jeepa. Przekręcił kluczyk w zamku i ruszył w kierunku mieszkania Dereka, wciskając ręce w kieszenie i zwieszając głowę. Drobne kropelki deszczu osiadały mu na ubraniu, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Liczył kroki, starając się, by były miarowe i spokojne, ale wiedział, że Derek i tak na pewno słyszy już jego szalejące serce. Przelotnie zastanowił się, czy dałby radę znów zastosować swoją sztuczkę z biegiem, ale natychmiast odrzucił ten pomysł, uznając go za głupi i irracjonalny. Takie coś mogło przejść ze Scottem, ale na pewno nie z Derekiem. Poza tym był mu coś winien, nawet jeśli miała to być tylko ta mała szczerość bicia serca.

Przyspieszył trochę, nadal starając się iść rytmicznie i stabilnie. Odmierzał w myślach odległość, jaką pokonywał, przyjmując, że jeden krok to jakieś pół metra. Zdążył doliczyć się zaledwie dwudziestu dwóch metrów, kiedy usłyszał głos Dereka.

— Stiles — powiedział.

Stiles uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na stojącego nieopodal mężczyznę. Zmarszczył nieco brwi i otworzył usta, chcąc się przywitać, kiedy Derek podszedł do niego szybko i położył mu ręce na ramionach, zaczynając bezceremonialnie badać wzrokiem jego twarz. Stiles chciał wyrwać się spod tego niezręcznego dotyku, ale Derek trzymał go mocno, nie pozwalając mu umknąć.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Derek w końcu i puścił go.

— Ale... co? — zająknął się Stiles w odpowiedzi. — Czemu?

— Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem wczoraj — uściślił. — O rozszarpywaniu gardeł.

Stiles przełknął ślinę, pochylając głowę, i podrapał się po policzku, wyczuwając znajomy, choć teraz tak obcy kształt swoich pieprzyków.

— Nie powiedziałeś nic, co nie byłoby prawdą — rzekł nisko.

Słyszał, jak Derek wciąga powietrze przez nos, ale nie był pewien, czy mężczyzna korzystał ze swoich nadnaturalnych zmysłów, żeby wyczuć nastrój Stilesa, czy po prostu chciał odetchnąć. Zerknął więc w górę i zobaczył, że ten wpatruje się w niego, wyglądając na naprawdę zakłopotanego. Stiles nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by widział go takim kiedykolwiek wcześniej, więc zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta, żeby rzucić jakąś uwagę, ale nagle zabrakło mu odwagi. Skulił się w sobie więc jeszcze bardziej i ponownie wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie.

— Stiles — powiedział wolno Derek, a jego głos brzmiał nienaturalnie łagodnie.

— Tak, wiem, to nie moja wina — przerwał mu i odsunął się o krok. — Wszyscy mi to powtarzacie — podjął. — Scott, tata, nawet ty teraz. Ale przestań! — krzyknął i zacisnął ręce w pięści. — Przestań tak kłamać, bo wiem, że mówisz to tylko dlatego, żebym się nie rozsypał. — Przykurczył ramiona. — Na co też jest za późno, bo już się rozsypałem. Jako Nogitsune.

Derek milczał przez chwilę, ale Stiles nie miał odwagi, by na niego spojrzeć. Słyszał tylko nieco zbyt szybkie bicie jego serca, choć wciąż nie umiał tego odpowiednio zinterpretować; był wilkołakiem zaledwie dwa dni.

— Scott mi opowiedział, co się wtedy stało — zaczął mężczyzna, a Stiles przesunął wzrokiem po jego stopach, nadal nie mogąc zmusić się, by podnieść głowę wyżej. — Spójrz na mnie, Stiles — dodał Derek.

Chłopak zamknął oczy i odchylił się w tył, wystawiając twarz ku niebu. Drobny deszcz zamienił się w mżawkę, ale powietrze wciąż było przesycone wilgocią, więc policzki Stilesa od razu pokryły się mikroskopijnymi kropelkami wody. Odetchnął głębiej, nakazując sobie przestać być takim cholernym tchórzem, i otworzył oczy, przenosząc wzrok na Dereka. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego w zastanowieniu, choć nie miał groźnego wyrazu twarzy, tak dla niego charakterystycznego. Obserwował Stilesa łagodnie, jakby bał się, że ten mu zaraz ucieknie.

— Opowiedział mi o wszystkim — podjął po chwili i zrobił jeden krok do przodu, naruszając przestrzeń osobistą Stilesa. — To nie ty się rozsypałeś w proch, tylko Nogitsune — dodał pewnie.

— Jasne — rzucił Stiles i zmusił się, by pozostać na miejscu, mimo że bliskość innego człowieka go krępowała. — Ale Nogitsune był mną. A ja nim.

Derek zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową.

— To nie ty ich wszystkich zabiłeś.

Stiles prychnął.

— Nie, oczywiście — odparł sarkastycznie i zakasłał. Rzucił mu wymowne spojrzenie, jakby oskarżał Dereka o to, że wciąż boli go gardło, po czym dokończył: — Ja tylko powbijałem w nich katany, aż wykrwawili się na śmierć. Albo pourywałem im głowy.

Derek zmrużył oczy i położył mu rękę na ramieniu, którą Stiles od razu chciał strącić, ale powstrzymał ten odruch.

— Poza tym przestań — dodał szybko, widząc, że Derek chce znowu zacząć go przekonywać, że nie jest winien śmierci tych ludzi. — Nie przepraszaj mnie za nic. Nie masz za co. W sumie to ja przepraszam, że wyszedłem tak bez słowa.

— Powiedziałem coś takiego, że miałeś pełne prawo — odpowiedział Derek i zdjął rękę z ramienia Stilesa, niejako wyczuwając, że nie jest tam mile widziana.

— Tak, ale... Wydawało mi się, że byłeś zaskoczony — bąknął Stiles, mimowolnie wzruszając ramionami, tak jakby brakowało mu ciężaru ręki Dereka, co było absurdalne, bo lepiej czuł się bez tego głupiego gestu mającego być pocieszającym. — Nie wiem, czy dobrze... dobrze to zinterpretowałem, ale pachniałeś zaskoczeniem.

Derek wyglądał tak, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zmarszczył czoło i przekrzywił nieco głowę, przybierając zaciekawiony wyraz twarzy, a po chwili otworzył usta i rzekł wolno:

— Gardło przestanie cię boleć po pierwszej całkowitej przemianie. — Westchnął głęboko. — Chciałem cię wtedy zdenerwować i doprowadzić do niekontrolowanej przemiany. Nie sądziłem, że zareagujesz tak spokojnie i po prostu wyjdziesz. — Zrobił krótką przerwę. — Tak jakbyś to nie był ty.

Stiles zaśmiał się ponuro i pociągnął nosem. Mżawka wzmogła się, ponownie przechodząc w drobny deszcz, więc jego ubranie powoli przesiąkało i robiło mu się zimno. _Scenariusz jak z horroru klasy B_ , pomyślał. _Deszcz, dwóch typków spod ciemnej gwiazdy, z których jeden jest mordercą... Jeszcze brakuje tylko jakiejś siekiery w tle_.

— Cholera, Derek — powiedział i oblizał usta, smakując deszcz. — Nie mam już ADHD. Nie reaguję jak dawny ja.

— ADHD nie jest jedynym wyznacznikiem charakteru człowieka — odparł ten tonem uczonego doktora, więc Stiles uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, wyobrażając go sobie w lekarskim uniformie ze stetoskopem na szyi. — Czuję twoje rozbawienie — rzucił nagle Derek i zmrużył oczy.

Stiles zagryzł dolną wargę i zakołysał się na piętach.

— Byłoby ci do twarzy w kitlu, doktorze Hale — odparował. — Ale niestety od leczenia mam już Melissę, więc...

Derek warknął z irytacją i ułożył sobie ręce z tyłu szyi, splatając je. Uśmiechnął się nieco i pokręcił głową.

— Nieznośny jak zawsze — powiedział, ale w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć jakąś czułość. A być może Stiles tylko sobie to wyobraził. — I jak zawsze sarkastyczny — dodał.

Stiles spoważniał, słysząc te słowa. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł jeszcze kiedykolwiek być taki sam jak wcześniej.

— Mimo że nie masz ADHD — ciągnął Derek, opuszczając ramiona. — Stiles, wciąż jesteś sobą.

Stiles gwałtownie odwrócił się do niego tyłem i założył sobie ręce na piersi. Wiedział, że zachowuje się dziecinnie, tak odgradzając się od Dereka, ale nie chciał, by ten zobaczył w tej chwili jego twarzy. Nie był sobą, dobrze to wiedział. I nie chciał pustych słów pocieszenia, które dawały mu tyle co nic.

— To zwykłe przyzwyczajenie — odparł, prawie nie poznając swojego głosu. Przytłumiony, niepewny i słyszany jakby przez telefon ze słabym zasięgiem. — Tak sądzę. Nie jest łatwo... — odchrząknął i zakasłał cicho — zrezygnować z samego siebie.

— Nie musisz z niczego rezygnować — powiedział Derek i Stiles usłyszał, jak mężczyzna powoli zbliżał się do niego. Stanął za nim i położył mu ręce na ramionach, sprawiając, że Stiles wzdrygnął się na ten niespodziewany kontakt. — Ale pozwól sobie pomóc.

— Niby jak? Umiesz wskrzeszać ludzi? — zapytał gorzko Stiles.

Cisza uświadomiła mu, że chyba za bardzo się zagalopował. Derek nigdy nie mówił o pożarze, w którym zginęła prawie cała jego rodzina, ale z pewnością to wydarzenie wciąż w nim tkwiło, _spalając_ go od środka. A późniejsza śmierć Laury na pewno nie przyczyniła się do poprawy komfortu psychicznego Dereka; raczej stanowiła — może nie ostatni, ale kolejny — gwóźdź do trumny.

— Przepraszam — powiedział cicho i zwiesił głowę. Dopiero teraz ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że dłonie mężczyzny wciąż spoczywały na jego ramionach. — Nie ja... nie powinienem był... — plątał się. — A jeszcze potem z Laurą, tym bardziej że przeze mnie zostałeś oskarżony...

— Okej, Stiles — przerwał mu łagodnie Derek i zacisnął krótko ręce w nikłym geście uspokojenia. — Było, minęło.

Stiles wciągnął powietrze przez nos, dziwiąc się, jak rześkie i czyste mu się wydawało. Wciąż padało, więc obaj byli prawie całkiem przemoczeni, a mimo to wciąż stali na dworze.

— Chodziło mi bardziej o to, żebyś się przemienił — stwierdził Derek. — Gardło przestanie cię boleć.

— Nie... nie mogę — wydusił Stiles w odpowiedzi i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ciągle trzymając je w kieszeniach.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał mężczyzna.

Pełna przemiana kojarzyła mu się z pełną utratą kontroli, a nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, nie ponownie. I nawet gdyby jakimś cudem zdołał zachować całkowitą świadomość samego siebie podczas przemiany, to wciąż zostawała obawa, że Derek zobaczy jego niebieskie oczy, a nie chciał, by ktokolwiek to widział. Wystarczyła mu wiedza, że każda z ofiary Nogitsune była tak naprawdę jego ofiarą, i jeśli cała wataha dowiedziałaby się o kolorze oczu Stilesa... Słowa otuchy i zapewnienia, że to nie jego wina, z pewnością skończyłyby się szybciej, niż zdążyłby zamrugać, kryjąc błękit tęczówek choć na chwilę. I mimo że wciąż nie mógł odnaleźć siebie, to rozpaczliwie potrzebował tych wszystkich poukładanych ludzi, którzy stwarzali pozory, że świat nadal jest prosty i łatwy oraz że wystarczy tylko chcieć, by coś osiągnąć. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nieprawda, ale łaknął tej nieskomplikowanej ułudy, tak jak Nogitsune łaknął chaosu i bólu. To był ten sam rodzaj głodu, trawiący od środka i domagający się zaspokojenia. Doskonale to wiedział — czuł oba. A choć jeden z nich zniknął jakiś czas temu, to wciąż umiał przywołać echo tego palącego pragnienia skręcającego wnętrzności.

— To tylko gardło — powiedział więc. — Niech sobie boli. Ale nie chcę się przemieniać.

— Przykro mi, Stiles — odrzekł Derek, brzmiąc, jakby naprawdę tak czuł. — Ale nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś zmienił się niekontrolowanie w jakimś tłumie ludzi.

Stiles zacisnął zęby i opuścił wzrok na swoje stopy. Szare tenisówki były teraz niemal całe czarne, przemoczone przez deszcz. Odwrócił się przodem do Dereka i wbił w niego spojrzenie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna ma rację. Gdyby przemienił się w szkole albo na boisku... Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć.

— Dobra — zgodził się. — Ale nie tutaj. Ktoś może nas zobaczyć.

Derek pokiwał głową.

— Wejdźmy do środka — odparł. Wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał objąć Stilesa ramieniem, ale zawahał się i niezręcznie przeczesał sobie włosy.

Stiles udał, że niczego nie zauważył, ruszając ku wejściu do loftu.

 

~*~

 

— Nie skupiaj się tak nad tym — powiedział Derek. — Pozwól, żeby wszystkim zajął się instynkt.

Stiles uśmiechnął się nerwowo, nie otwierając oczu, i odetchnął. Potrząsnął ręką jeszcze raz, ale pazury wciąż nie chciały się pokazać.

— Wolniej — dodał i złapał go za dłoń. Stiles o mały włos nie otworzył oczu, ale powstrzymał się. Zaciskał je już od kilku minut, by podczas przemiany Derek nie zobaczył ich koloru. — Zobacz, o tak. — Derek pokierował jego ręką w dół w dosyć szybkim manewrze, ale wolniejszym niż te nerwowe ruchy Stilesa. — I poczuj wilka, on jest teraz częścią ciebie.

Stiles przełknął ślinę i pomyślał nieco ironicznie, że teraz już całkowicie nie jest sobą — nie zostało mu już prawie nic z dawnego Stilesa, co byłoby tylko jego, a zmiana gatunku, jak ujął to jego ojciec, na pewno nie pomoże odnaleźć drogi w labiryncie ułożonym z poszarpanych kawałków samego siebie.

— To powinno być dla ciebie naturalne — rzekł Derek. — Sam się blokujesz, widzę to. Zazwyczaj pierwsza przemiana jest bardzo prosta, gorzej z powrotem do człowieczeństwa.

Stiles zdusił słowa _O tak, racja_ , które cisnęły mu się na usta.

— Przestań — kontynuował mężczyzna. — Nie blokuj się.

— Mógłbyś jeszcze raz spróbować mnie wkurzyć — zaproponował Stiles, zmęczony tymi bezowocnymi próbami. Jego paznokcie nawet nie zalśniły na żółto, nie wspominając o reszcie wilkołaczych cech, z których żadna nie wydostała się na powierzchnię, mimo że czuł je gdzieś tam w środku.

— Nie chcę znów cię ranić — odparł Derek.

O mały włos nie otworzył oczu, zaskoczony słowami Dereka. Dla pewności zacisnął je mocniej i zwinął ręce w pięści, tak że paznokcie wbijały mu się we wnętrze dłoni. Głos mężczyzny kolejny raz brzmiał łagodnie, co kontrastowało z jego zwyczajową postawą.

— Dobra, Derek — zaczął, zbierając się na odwagę — obaj doskonale wiemy, że za mną nie przepadasz, więc po prostu zacznij zachowywać się tak jak zawsze w stosunku do mnie, może zadziała.

— Stiles! — odpowiedział ten nagląco, choć nie gniewnie. — Martwię się o ciebie! Myślisz, że jak się na ciebie wydrę, to coś to da?

Stiles potarł czoło pięściami i pokręcił głową.

— A nie powinieneś, nie o mnie — rzekł nisko. — Nie odpowiadaj.

Wziął głębszy oddech i rozluźnił napięte ramiona. Odchylił głowę w tył i starał się skupić na zapachu Dereka, choć wciąż nie wiedział, czy umie go poprawnie zinterpretować. Derek pachniał jak deszcz i trochę jak wilk, ale dało się też wyczuć pewną nutę skupienia i zmartwienia. Zastanowił się przelotnie, czy Derek jest tu teraz z nim i pilnuje go, bo czuje się winny jego przemiany. W końcu gdyby przechytrzył Stilesa i zdołał jakoś udowodnić Scottowi, że to wcale nie on to wszystko wymyślił, nie musiałby teraz się nim przejmować i mógłby dalej... cóż, robić to, co robił całymi dniami, cokolwiek to było.

Skoncentrował się na zapachu wilka. Zaciskał mocno oczy, starając się ich nie otworzyć za wszelką cenę, kiedy nagle poczuł, jak pazury wbijają mu się w ręce. Natychmiast rozcapierzył dłonie i usłyszał, że Derek podchodzi do niego bliżej. Dla pewności pochylił głowę, nie chcąc, by mężczyzna zauważył choć cień błękitu w jego oczach, po czym warknął, nie mogąc się przed tym powstrzymać. Płuca paliły go jeszcze przez chwilę, ale kiedy wydał z siebie ostatni skowyt, nagle wszystko stało się krystalicznie czyste i lekkie, tak jakby opuścił go każdy, nawet najmniejszy ciężar.

To było przerażająco podobne do sytuacji z Nogitsune. Znów tracił kontrolę i znów niedobrowolnie oddawał swoje ciało. Wiedział, że się zmienia, że nie wygląda tak samo. Chwycił się świadomości, że musi nadal skupiać się na zaciskaniu powiek, i oddał się szponom zwierzęcia.

 

~*~

 

— Stiles, już okej — powiedział Derek, a Stiles niechętnie otworzył oczy.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego na tle ciemnego sufitu. Stiles dźwignął się na łokciach, mając nierzeczywiste i odległe poczucie déjà vu, przypomniawszy sobie, że Scott obudził go tak dwa dni temu.

— Zemdlałem — stwierdził i uśmiechnął się niewesoło pod nosem. — Mam w tym wprawę.

Derek spojrzał na niego dziwnie i wyciągnął rękę. Stiles złapał ją z wahaniem i pozwolił pomóc sobie wstać.

— O tym Scott też mi opowiedział — powiedział i uśmiechnął się lekko, a Stilesowi wydawało się, że czuje ulotny zapach rozbawienia. Westchnął i od razu zauważył, że jego płuca są lekkie i wolne.

— Dzięki — rzucił cicho i wsadził ręce do kieszeni, nie widząc, co z nimi zrobić.

Derek pokiwał głową i poklepał go lekko po ramieniu.

— Do twoich usług — rzekł.

Stiles spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale Derek nie wyglądał, jakby kpił. Zmarszczył więc tylko czoło, nie mając pojęcia, jakiej odpowiedzi udzielić, i wzruszył ramionami.

— Płuca już lepiej? — spytał Derek takim tonem, jakby doskonale znał odpowiedź, więc Stiles tylko kiwnął potwierdzająco.

— To dobrze — dodał. — Teraz wychwycisz też więcej zapachów i będziesz umiał rozpoznać te podstawowe. Z czasem oczywiście nabierzesz większej wprawy.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i złapał go za rękę. Stiles w pierwszej chwili chciał ją wyrwać, czując się niezręcznie, ale Derek ścisnął jego dłoń i spojrzał na niego porozumiewawczo.

— Skup się raz jeszcze i wystaw same pazury — polecił. — Pomogę ci.

Machnął jego ręką w dół w tym samym geście co wcześniej, a Stiles ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że jego paznokcie wydłużył się, zgrubiały i zżółkły. Wyrwał dłoń z uścisku Dereka i strząsnął też drugą. Po chwili u obu rąk miał takie same wilkołacze szpony.

— Po prostu wejdź do środka — wyprzedził jego pytanie Derek. — Znajdź się w samym wnętrzu siebie, wtedy to — kiwnął głową ku pazurom — jest proste.

Stiles zmarkotniał, słysząc te słowa. Wejście w sam środek siebie nie wydawało mu się dobrym pomysłem, zwłaszcza że nie tak dawno tkwił we wnętrzu własnego ciała, nie mogąc się z niego wydostać. Derek chyba zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, bo znów złapał Stilesa za ręce, tym razem więżąc obie z nich z swoim uścisku, i zmusił chłopaka, by na niego spojrzał. Błysnął niebieskimi oczami na sekundę, ale zdawał się być tego nieświadomy, wciąż wpatrując się w Stilesa.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytał.

Stiles zmusił się do uśmiechu i zamknął oczy w obawie, że i jego za chwilę zaiskrzą się na błękitno.

— Nie. Wszystko w porządku — odparł, wyrywając ręce z uchwytu Dereka. Ten nie stawiał oporu, choć przeciągnął opuszkami palców po dłoniach Stilesa, gdy wyślizgiwały mu się z uścisku. — Pójdę już.

Wycofał się ostrożnie i pozwolił sobie na uchylenie powiek dopiero wtedy, kiedy był pewien, że Derek nie może go już zobaczyć. Zerknął w nadtłuczoną szybę stojącej w dawnym holu szafki i dostrzegł, że jego oczy połyskują na niebiesko.

Odjechał czym prędzej.

 

~*~

 

Kiedy parkował pod domem, od razu mógł wyczuć zapach Scotta. Jego przyjaciel był w środku i najprawdopodobniej czekał na niego. Stiles przekręcił kluczyk w zamku swojego jeepa i ruszył do domu. Wychwycił także niewyraźny zapach ojca, co musiało oznaczać, że odjechał stąd jakiś czas temu, zapewne na posterunek. Po dzieciństwie wspólnie spędzonym ze Scottem Stilesa mało rzeczy już dziwiło, dlatego kompletnie nie przejął się faktem, że przyjaciel w zasadzie włamał mu się do domu podczas nieobecności szefa wszystkich szefów tutejszych glin.

Zdawał sobie również sprawę, że Scott wie, że Stiles właśnie przyjechał. Starał się zachować spokój i opanowanie, żeby oczy nie stały się znów niebieskie, ale wiedział, że właściwie nie ma na to wpływu. Wtedy w łazience wciąż był człowiekiem, a mimo to tęczówki zmieniły kolor, podobnie jak przy drzwiach w domu Hale'ów. Wziął głębszy oddech i otworzył drzwi. Od razu dostrzegł stojącego obok schodów Scotta.

— Gdzieś ty się, stary, podziewał? — zapytał przyjaciel z wyrzutem. — Dzwoniłem do ciebie chyba z dziesięć razy, a ty nie odbierałeś.

Stiles wykrzywił usta i potargał sobie włosy.

— Przepraszam — powiedział. — Byłem u Dereka.

Scott zmrużył oczy i wstał. Podszedł do niego kilka kroków.

— Pachniesz nim, to fakt — odrzekł. — Co robiliście?

— Kontrolował mnie podczas przemiany — rzucił Stiles. — Żebym... nie rozszarpał więcej gardeł.

— Co za parszywy... — zaczął Scott, ale Stiles uniósł dłonie w uspokajającym geście.

— Spokojnie, to moje słowa. On nic nie zrobił. Pomógł mi — skonfrontował.

Scott kiwnął głową i opadł z powrotem na łóżko Stilesa. Poklepał miejsce obok siebie, wskazując mu, żeby usiadł obok niego.

— Wiesz, to trochę dziwne, że zapraszasz mnie, żebym usiadł na _moim własnym_ łóżku — powiedział Stiles, siadając. — Jeszcze chwila, a całkiem się tu wprowadzisz.

— No ja nie powiem, czyja mama trzyma kij bejsbolowy w domu, żeby odpędzać kumpli swojego syna, którzy włamują się przez okno — odparł Scott ze śmiechem.

Stiles pokręcił głową, markując zdegustowanie. Zacmokał nawet kilkukrotnie.

— Nieładnie, Scott, nieładnie. Nigdy nie wdrapywałem się na twój dach bez ważnego powodu. W zasadzie główną przyczyną był fakt, że ten dach jest cholernie wysoki i raczej niewygodny do wspinania się, ale nadal...

Scott roześmiał się, mrużąc oczy, i kiedy Stiles spojrzał na niego z ukosa, coś ścisnęło go w żołądku. Scott zawsze tak się śmiał, to był jego znak rozpoznawczy. Sam poszerzył swój uśmiech, wkładając w to sporą dawkę sztucznego entuzjazmu, żeby przyjaciel nie zorientował się, że Stiles nagle posmutniał. Scott miał coś, co od zawsze należało do niego, i nie zapowiadało się na to, by miał to kiedykolwiek stracić. Zazdrościł mu tego.

— A skoro o ważnych powodach mowa... — zaczął Scott, nie zważając na zmianę humoru Stilesa, a być może wcale jej nie wyczuwając. — Chciałem z tobą pogadać o przemianie, ale teraz widzę, że już ktoś mnie wyręczył.

Stiles pokiwał głową.

— Wiem, że to ty jesteś moim alfą i że do ciebie powinienem się udać, ale...

— Przestań — przerwał mu Scott. — Przecież wiem, że moje doświadczenie nijak się ma do doświadczenia Dereka.

— Tak jakby — odparł Stiles, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w ciszy, aż w końcu ta zaczęła przeciągać się do tego stopnia, że stawała się nienaturalna. Scott bawił się swoimi palcami i chrząkał co kilka sekund, jakby chciał ją przerwać.

— Niedługo pełnia — powiedział w końcu, a Stiles zamarł. — Przemieniłeś się dopiero raz, a to nie znaczy, że umiesz się kontrolować.

— Wiem — odrzekł smutno. — Wiem, Scott.

 

~*~

 

Stiles zamknął się wieczorem w łazience z ręcznikiem i butelką szamponu. Odkręcił kurek z ciepłą wodą, zaczynając napełniać wannę.

Unikał patrzenia w lustro. Postawił szampon na brzegu umywalki i wbił w nią wzrok, sięgając ku klamce, żeby wyjąć szczoteczkę do zębów. Kiedy otworzył szafkę, zerknął na jej zawartość i zauważył wciąż przewrócony słoiczek z pigułkami na ból głowy. Wziął głębszy oddech, przypominając sobie niebieskie refleksy w swoich zazwyczaj brązowych oczach, które zobaczył po raz pierwszy właśnie tutaj. Z wahaniem zamknął drzwiczki i spojrzał na swoje odbicie.

Brązowe. Tęczówki były brązowe. Ale znów miał wrażenie, że patrzy na Nogitsune. Bladość skóry pogłębiła się jeszcze bardziej, a cienie pod oczami z powodzeniem nadawałyby się jako element halloweenowej charakteryzacji. Zamrugał kilka razy i przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że trudno mu będzie ponownie odnaleźć siebie, ale teraz dodatkowo miał wrażenie, że ten labirynt, w jakim się znalazł, wciąż ewoluuje i zmienia się z każdą chwilą, utrudniając mu wyjście. Nawet nie wiedział, czy ono w ogóle istnieje.

Rozebrał się i wszedł do wanny, i gdy zanurzył się w wodzie aż po szyję, ciepło przeniknęło całe jego ciało, więc pozwolił sobie na porzucenie niewesołych myśli. Nabrał powietrza i schował głowę pod wodę, a kiedy otworzył oczy, zaczął obserwować swoje poruszające się powoli palce, które mieniły się dzięki światłu żarówki załamującemu się na wodzie pod różnymi kątami. Wprawiło go to w puste rozbawienie. Złączył opuszki odpowiadających sobie palców i utworzył z nich piramidkę, jaką często robili politycy w nadziei, że dzięki temu wydadzą się bardziej kompetentni i majestatyczni. Zdusił śmiech, wiedząc, że musi oszczędzać powietrze, a kiedy kilka bąbelków uciekło mu przez nos, zatkał sobie usta dłonią, by nie roześmiać się na całego. Musiał niestety zburzyć swoją piramidkę, ale nie przejął się tym, stwierdzając, że obserwowanie własnych palców przyciśniętych do nosa sprawia mu o wiele większą frajdę. Zauważył, że paznokcie są o wiele dłuższe niż zwykle, prawie jak u dziewczyny, bo w ciągu ostatnich tygodni zapominał o ich obcinaniu. Zamknął oczy, kiedy przyszły mu na myśl poobwijane bandażami paluchy Nogitsune, po czym wypuścił całe zgromadzone w płucach powietrze, z niejakim zdziwieniem rejestrując, że bolą go o wiele mniej niż wcześniej, gdy robił coś takiego. _Bycie wilkołakiem ma jednak swoje zalety_ , pomyślał.

 

~*~

 

Sapnął gwałtownie, kiedy coś chwyciło go za ramiona i pociągnęło w górę, i natychmiast mimowolnie zachłysnął się wodą. Począł kaszleć donośnie, ale jak tylko otworzył oczy, zobaczył przed sobą twarz szeryfa. Stiles nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek widział u niego taką minę — nawet kiedy godzinami przesiadywali w szpitalu przy umierającej mamie, tata starał się zachowywać spokój i nie pokazywać po sobie zbyt wiele. Pozwalał sobie na to tylko w obecności żony i syna, ale i tak cały czas kontrolował emocje.

Lecz teraz jego twarz wyrażała najwyższy stan zaniepokojenia. Wytrzeszczone oczy błyszczały mu gorączkowo, usta były uchylone jak do krzyku, a czoło zmarszczone. Wyglądał jak te bezimienne ofiary z kiepskich horrorów, które główni bohaterowie znajdywali nocą przy drogach i w starych piwnicach.

— Stiles — wydusił ojciec, a Stiles wypluł wodę i zakasłał jeszcze kilka razy. — Stiles, coś ty chciał zrobić? — dokończył takim tonem, jakby nie musiał zadawać pytania, bo i tak doskonale znał odpowiedź.

Chłopak pociągnął nosem i podparł się łokciami o podciągnięte kolana. Wplótł ręce w mokre włosy i opuścił głowę.

— Cholera, tato — zaczął, żałując, że ojciec wyciągnął go z tej wanny, gdzie po raz pierwszy od dawna chciało mu się śmiać; donośnie i głośno, choć może nie całkiem szczerze. — Na pewno nie chciałem się utopić.

Zerknął na niego, a widząc, że szeryf nie wydaje się przekonany, wypuścił ze świstem powietrze i wciągnął je jeszcze raz. Tata pachniał jak przerażenie i wzburzenie, co ostro kontrastowało z kwiatowym zapachem szamponu.

— Mógłbyś wyjść? — zapytał cicho. — Już się wykąpałem, chcę iść spać.

— Stiles — powtórzył ojciec łagodnie, ale ten pokręcił tylko głową, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić łazienkę.

— Proszę — powiedział.

Tata w końcu wyszedł.

 

~*~

 

Położył się do łóżka w świeżo wypranej piżamie i od razu otoczyła go silna woń proszku do prania. Derek nie kłamał, kiedy mówił, że teraz Stiles będzie mógł wychwycić więcej zapachów, ale trochę go to przytłaczało. Zaczął zastanawiać się nawet, czy nie otworzyć okna, by wywietrzyć choć część z nich — nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że jego pokój wypełniony jest tak dużą liczbą rożnych woni — ale doszedł do wniosku, że na zewnątrz czeka go jeszcze więcej nowych zapachów. Zawinął się więc w znajomo pachnącą pościel i ułożył splecione dłonie pod policzkiem, starając się zasnąć.

Płuca już go nie bolały, ale i tak nie mógł odpłynąć. Przed oczami wciąż i wciąż przelatywała mu twarz taty, gdy wyciągał go z wanny, myśląc, że Stiles chce się utopić. Woda była dobra. Kiedy się w niej zanurzył i kiedy ogarnęło go to puste rozbawienie, mógł sobie wyobrazić, że wszystko to nad powierzchnią jest tylko na wpół zapomnianym snem.

Zastanawiał się, jakiego koloru są teraz jego oczy, ale nie miał na tyle odwagi, by wstać i przejrzeć się w lustrze. Bał się, że na tej zimnej tafli będzie bardziej sobą niż tu, w tym pozornie realnym łóżku pachnącym zwyczajnie, ale jednak tak inaczej.

 

~*~

 

Obudził się nad ranem i wpatrywał w ścianę poobklejaną jego plakatami i wycinkami z gazet, jakie gromadził od niepamiętnych czasów, ale nie mógł skupić się na tyle, by rozpoznać konkretne kształty. Po tylu latach znał już każdą na wpół wyblakłą literę, a mimo to teraz nie umiał ich rozszyfrować; były obce i odległe, jakby pochodziły z jakiegoś obcego, dawno wymarłego języka, którego nie zna nawet Lydia.

Zacisnął oczy, nie chcąc znów patrzeć na świat tak jak wtedy, kiedy to wszystko się dopiero zaczynało, kiedy jeszcze był sobą, ale pozwoli tego _siebie_ tracił, kiedy jego sny były przepełnione zagadkami, które umykały mu w ciągu dnia podczas poszukiwań odpowiedzi na to jedno konkretne.

Co ma każdy, choć nie można tego stracić?

Przesuwał palcami w powietrzu, a na ścianie tańczyły ledwie widoczne cienkie cienie. Gdy uchylił powieki i zerknął na nie, te zaczęły sprawiać wrażenie upiornych paluchów jakiegoś potwora.

Zwinął rękę w pięść i zerwał się z łóżka.

 

~*~

 

— Stiles — usłyszał wcale nie tak dyskretny szept Scotta.

Odwrócił się połowicznie i wymamrotał półgębkiem:

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie musisz się tak wydzierać? Cała klasa cię słyszy, o, zobacz, Finstock już na ciebie patrzy. Jestem _wilkołakiem_ , gdybyś nie pamiętał, teraz dociera do mnie więcej odgłosów.

Scott wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk, ale Stiles nie miał na tyle odwagi, by odkręcić się całkowicie. Wpatrywał się w trenera, który łypał na nich podejrzliwym wzrokiem, i pokiwał do niego głową, powstrzymując się przed zrobieniem takiej samej miny jak tej posłanej do Jareda w autobusie wieki temu*. Podejrzewał, że nie skończyłoby się to dla niego dobrze.

— Ups — rzucił Scott o wiele ciszej i Stiles był pewien — poznał to po twarzy trenera wykrzywionej w zdziwieniu pomieszanym z obrzydzeniem oraz jego drgającej powiece — że przyjaciel posłał Finstockowi jeden z tych swoich głupkowatych uśmiechów, które miały sprawiać wrażenie, że wszystko gra. — Za tydzień pełnia — dodał Scott.

Stiles opuścił głowę w dół, choć wiedział, że takie chowanie się w sobie i tak nic nie da, Scott na pewno już wyczuł jego zmianę nastroju. Zacisnął zęby i ścisnął mocniej długopis.

— Chcesz... chcesz poćwiczyć? — spytał Scott. — Z piłkami do lacrosse'a. Tak jak ty ze mną ćwiczyłeś, pamiętasz? Uczyłeś mnie kontroli.

— Nie, umówiłem się już z Derekiem, że mi pomoże — skłamał prędko Stiles i wiedząc, że właśnie szybciej zabiło mu serce, dodał niepewnie: — Trochę się boję. No wiesz, to _Derek_.

— Ta, jasne — odpowiedział Scott i Stilesowi zdawało się, że wyczuł zapach odrzucenia, ale zdusił cisnące mu się na usta przeprosiny.

Nie mógł zmienić się przy Scotcie. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ten zobaczył jego błękitne oczy, nigdy.

 

~*~

 

 _ **Serek musimy pogadac —**_ wystukał pod ławką na chemii i powstrzymał pragnienie pacnięcia się w czoło, kiedy zobaczył literówkę. Właśnie zaczął pisać poprawkę, kiedy przyszedł SMS zwrotny.

_**Serek śniadaniowy? XD** _

Stiles zamarł i chyba nawet otworzył usta, nie był pewien. Wpatrywał się w ekran, nie wiedząc, czy ma najpierw dostać zawału na widok pierwszej w życiu żartobliwej wiadomości od Dereka, czy zrobić screena, czy może przesłać to Scottowi, żeby i on mógł umierać ze zdziwienia. Dopiero po sekundzie wysilił się na wysłanie odpowiedzi.

 _ **Nie sadzilem ze umiesz zartowac —**_ napisał.

_**Pokazuję to nielicznym.** _

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, ale zanim zdążył wmyślić jakąś odpowiedź, dostał kolejnego SMS-a:

_**O czym chcesz pogadać?** _

_**Za tydzien pelnia —**_ wystukał szybko, zerkając na Harrisa, który przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie. Rzucił mu uspokajający uśmiech i złapał długopis w lewą rękę, prawą nadal trzymając telefon.

— Panie Stilinski, nie sądziłem, że jest pan leworęczny... — oświadczył nauczyciel ironicznie, unosząc brwi. — Zawsze pisał pan prawą ręką, o ile pamiętam.

Stiles pokiwał głową, przyjmując minę, jak miał nadzieję, pełną zrozumienia i zaangażowania w zajęcia.

— Ćwiczę obie ręce. Wie pan, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy prawa ręka może się zmęczyć, a wtedy mogę lewą...

Isaac zerknął na Danny'ego i obaj parsknęli cicho, co spowodowało reakcję łańcuchową — po chwili pół klasy chichotało, zasłaniając się rękawami. Harris tylko zmrużył oczy i pokręcił głową.

— Proszę skupić się na zajęciach — wygłosił surowo. — I nie doprowadzać reszty klasy do rozbawienia, a mnie do ostateczności.

— Oczywiście — odparł Stiles i spuścił głowę w dół, żeby nauczyciel nie widział jego uśmiechu. Zerknął na wyświetlacz i zobaczył, że czeka na niego SMS.

 _ **Wpadnij do mnie po szkole —**_ napisał Derek.

Harris ciągle zerkał na niego podejrzliwie, więc Stiles i tak nie mógł odpisać. Po prostu kiwnął do siebie i pochylił się nad notatkami.

 

~*~

 

— To kiedy spotykasz się z Derekiem? — zapytał Scott, na pozór neutralnie, kiedy wychodzili ramię w ramię ze szkoły.

— W zasadzie to dzisiaj — odpowiedział.

Scott pokiwał głową, a Stilesa znów uderzył zapach jego odrzucenia.

— Scott — zaczął więc. — Do pełni został tylko tydzień, a ja nie umiem się kontrolować. Umówmy się tak, że teraz poćwiczę trochę z Derekiem, a po pełni cały swój czas przeznaczę dla ciebie, co?

Scott zerknął na niego przez ramię, wsiadając na swój motocykl.

— Ale przecież ja nic nie mówię — odparł spokojnie. — Spotykaj się z Derekiem, ile chcesz. Wiem, że on ci bardziej pomoże niż ja. — Założył kask i jego następne słowa byłyby dla Stilesa niezrozumiałe, gdyby nie był wilkołakiem: — Nie żeby miało jakieś znaczenie to, że ty, jako człowiek, sam jeden nauczyłeś mnie kontroli.

Odjechał, zanim Stiles miał szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć. Powlókł się do swojego jeepa i ruszył w stronę loftu Dereka.

 

~*~

 

— Pozwól wilkowi przejąć nad tobą kontrolę — rzucił Derek, kiedy po raz kolejny Stiles machnął dłonią, ale nic się nie stało. — On jest teraz tobą.

Stiles, zaciskając kurczowo oczy, przełknął ślinę i powstrzymał się przed komentarzem, że w byciu kimś innym to on ma już doświadczenie. Potrząsnął ręką, ale Derek złapał go za nią i ścisnął lekko. Przesunął kciukiem po całej długości palca wskazującego Stilesa i zahaczył swoim pazurem o jego wystającą kostkę.

— Spokojnie — wyszeptał, nagle tak blisko Stilesa, że chłopak aż drgnął. — Jeszcze raz.

Stiles wyrwał dłoń z jego uścisku i wstrząsnął nią delikatnie. Szpony wciąż nie chciały się pokazać.

— Zupełnie nie rozumiem — zaczął Derek głośniej i chyba oddalił się kawałek, bo Stiles nie czuł już ciepła jego ciała — dlaczego cały czas się blokujesz. Tak jakbyś nie chciał tej przemiany. Przecież sam... — zaciął się na chwilę — sam chciałeś zostać wilkołakiem.

 _Tak, ale to było, ZANIM dowiedziałem się, że będę miał niebieskie oczy krzyczące na kilometr „ZABIJAŁEM LUDZI”_ , chciał parsknąć Stiles, ale powstrzymał się. Zacisnął mocniej oczy i odetchnął głębiej.

— Jesteś bardzo dziwnym wilkołakiem — dodał Derek. — Zazwyczaj wszyscy przemieniają się od razu, bez żadnej kontroli i bez zastanowienia. Dlaczego ty nie?

Stiles nie odpowiedział, traktując pytanie jako retoryczne. Zamiast tego rozcapierzył dłonie i oparł je o ścianę. Zaparł się nogami o podłogę i jeszcze raz pozwolił sobie być kimś innym.

 

~*~

 

Wciąż zaciskał oczy z całej siły i mimo że powoli tracił kontrolę nad całą resztą siebie, to skupił się właśnie na tej jednej rzeczy — zaciskać, zaciskać, zaciskać, nie otwierać, zaciskać. Skrawkiem świadomości zarejestrował, że chyba zadrapał pazurami ścianę, i przez myśl przemknęło mu absurdalne zdanie „Derek mnie zabije”, ale po chwili jego umysł znów wypełniła mantra: zaciskać, zaciskać, zaciskać, nie otwierać, zaciskać. Oddychał głęboko, ledwie świadom własnej przemiany, aż w końcu poczuł delikatny, ledwie zauważalny dotyk na ramieniu.

— Czemu masz zamknięte oczy? — zapytał Derek łagodnie. — Otwórz je. Zobaczysz świat wilka.

Stiles warknął, nie mogąc się przed tym powstrzymać, i oderwał ręce od ściany. Odwrócił się do niego przodem, pamiętając o tym, by nadal zaciskać powieki.

— Nie mogę — wyszeptał gorączkowo. — Nie mogę, Derek, nie mogę.

Derek chyba przysunął się jeszcze bliżej niego, bo Stiles był pewien, że wyczuwał jego oddech na swojej twarzy.

— Hej — zaczął tym swoim cichym, prawie melodyjnym głosem. — Stiles — dodał, a Stiles aż drgnął, słysząc swoje imię wypowiedziane takim ciepłym tonem, mając surrealne wrażenie, że sam staje się od tego cieplejszy. Pozwolił sobie nawet na ułamek sekundy nadziei, że lodowaty błękit jego oczu stopnieje tylko dzięki temperaturze głosu Dereka. — Co się dzieje?

Stiles przełknął ślinę i osunął się na podłogę. Podparł się pazurami o podłoże i pochylił głowę, zaczynając oddychać głębiej i szybciej, coraz szybciej.

— Stiles — powtórzył Derek, a Stiles pomyślał, że jeśli Derek nie przestanie mówić tym swoim ciepłym, ciepłym głosem, to zaraz roztopi się tutaj pod tą ścianą i zostanie z niego tylko mała kupka popiołu. Przeleciała mu przez głowę myśl o rodzicach i rodzeństwie Dereka, którzy skończyli życie właśnie w taki sposób, a potem surrealistycznie połączyło mu się to w umyśle z ciepłym głosem Dereka, i kiedy Stiles tak oddychał, skupiając się na swoich zaciśniętych, zaciśniętych, zaciśniętych, nieotwartych, zaciśniętych powiekach, wtedy w jego głowie coś kliknęło, coś bardzo cichego i bardzo, bardzo głupiego — ale Stiles pomyślał, że być może to Derek ich wszystkich spalił tym swoim ciepłym, ciepłym głosem. Wszystko to trwało ułamek sekundy, nawet mniej, lecz Stiles od razu uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo Derek musiał czuć się winny śmierci swoich rodziców — _nie, oczywiście, że nie spalił ich głosem, to jasne jak słonce, ale... ale i tak..._ Ale i tak musiał to sobie wyrzucać. I musiał także wyrzucać sobie śmierć Paige.

— Stiles? — usłyszał gdzieś bardzo blisko siebie, choć miał wrażenie, że Derek stał teraz niesamowicie daleko.

W jednej chwili podjął decyzję. Docisnął dłonie po podłogi i otworzył oczy. Od razu natrafił spojrzeniem na wpatrującego się w niego ze zmartwieniem Dereka, który wciąż pozostawał człowiekiem.

— Moje oczy... są inne — wyszeptał.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że brzmi jak przerażone dziecko, zagubione gdzieś w obcym miejscu. Wziął długi, drżący oddech i zamrugał kilka razy, jakby na próbę.

Derek wciąż na niego patrzył. Stiles dopiero po sekundzie zorientował się, że mężczyzna kuca przy nim i opiera się rękoma o podłogę, trzymając je bardzo blisko dłoni Stilesa. W jego oczach, w jego zielonkawych, pięknych oczach, dało się wychwycić mieszankę zaciekawienia, zdumienia i fascynacji. Derek wyglądał jak widz w teatrze, oglądający jakieś wyjątkowo interesujące przedstawienie, w którym zatopił się tak mocno, że czuł się, jak gdyby sam w nim przebywał. Także mrugnął, ale powoli, niejako z rozmysłem. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, aż Stiles był w stanie słyszeć szum jego krwi w żyłach i bijące miarowo serce: _bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum_. Nieświadomie zaczął oddychać ciężej i bardziej drżąco, tak jakby obawiał się Dereka, co było niedorzeczne, bo otworzył oczy właśnie dlatego, że tylko Derek wie, jak to jest mieć niebieskie tęczówki, i być może tylko on jest w stanie zrozumieć Stilesa — bo pal sześć Petera i jego wieczny brak wyrzutów sumienia, pal sześć Scotta, który jest szlachetny jak sam pieprzony Harry Potter, pal sześć całą resztę... Tylko Derek żyje ze świadomością, że zabił, choć wcale tego nie chciał.

— Masz rację — powiedział Derek cichym, spokojnym głosem. W jego oczach błyszczał blask determinacji i zdawało się, że podjął jakąś decyzję. — Są inne — dodał i rozchylił usta. Omiótł spojrzeniem twarz Stilesa i musiał zauważyć jego wargi, które nie chciały z współpracować z ich właścicielem i drżały jak osika na wietrze. Derek uśmiechnął się ledwie zauważalnie i na sekundę jego oczy także zalśniły na niebiesko. — Ale wciąż piękne, tak jak cała reszta ciebie.

Stiles przełknął ślinę, obserwując z tak bliska jego twarz, i poderwał się do góry. Miał wrażenie, że chyba niechcący uderzył Dereka, bo ten zatoczył się do tyłu i jęknął głucho. Zacisnął oczy i skupił się na powrocie do człowieczeństwa — _proszę, proszę, proszę, niech mi się uda_ — po czym wyskoczył z loftu jak z procy i odjechał stamtąd tak szybko, jakby gonił go sam szatan.

 

~*~

 

Spędził wieczór na wpatrywaniu się w cienie swoich palców tańczących po ścianie i próbie wyperswadowania ojcu, że musi zejść na kolację; nie jestem głodny, dziękuję bardzo, daj mi w końcu spokój, tato, proszę. Zastanawiał się kilka razy nad tym, czy nie machnąć ręką i nie spróbować wystawić pazurów, by zobaczyć ich ciemne odbicie na ścianie, ale bał się, że bez pomocy Dereka nie będzie umiał z powrotem wrócić do człowieczeństwa.

 _Derek._ Derek, który tak jakby powiedział Stilesowi dziś, że jest piękny. Powiedział to, mimo że widział jego niebieskie tęczówki i doskonale wiedział, co to znaczy.

Cienie wciąż skakały na ścianie, kierowane przez Stilesa, aż chłopak w końcu zapadł w cichy sen pełen ciepłego głosu roztapiającego mu chłodny błękit oczu.

 

~*~

 

Gdy następnego dnia wychodził ze szkoły, gdzieś w oddali mignęła mu sylwetka Scotta. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i zastanowił nad tym, czy podejść do przyjaciela, ale zanim miał szansę podjąć decyzję, ten odjechał. Stiles, z ciężkim sercem, odwrócił się więc i wsiadł do swojego jeepa.

W chwili, kiedy miał przekręcać kluczyk w stacyjce, dostał SMS-a. Zerknął na wyświetlacz i zobaczył wiadomość od Dereka: _**Czemu wczoraj uciekłeś? Będziesz dziś?**_

Nie miał pojęcia, czy ma do niego jechać. Najwyraźniej przyjaźń jego i Scotta psuła się właśnie z powodu Dereka, ale Stiles teraz nie miał nikogo innego, kto pomógłby mu nauczyć się kontroli, a do pełni zostało tylko kilka dni. Postanowił, że po prostu zaciśnie oczy i przetrwa tę lekcję, nie myśląc o wczorajszych słowach Dereka, które wciąż brzęczały mu pod czaszką. „Ale wciąż pięk...”

Potrząsnął głową i odpisał zwięźle: _**Bede**_ , po czym ruszył.

 

~*~

 

Zaparkował pod loftem Dereka i wysiadł z samochodu. Wciągnął drżąco powietrze, ale nie wyczuł nic nadnaturalnego poza zapachem ziemi przemokniętej po wczorajszym deszczu, drzew i kilku kwiatków. Wyczuł też ulotną woń samego Dereka, ale była ona na tyle silna, że mężczyzna na pewno był teraz w swoim mieszkaniu. Stiles zamknął drzwi jeepa, nie siląc się nawet na bycie cichym, bo wiedział, że Derek i tak już wie, że Stiles tu jest. Wcisnął ręce w kieszenie i znów zaczął liczyć swoje kroki. Tym razem Derek nie czekał na niego przy wejściu, więc doliczył się ich pięćdziesięciu dziewięciu, zanim wszedł do środka.

Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył stojącego przy schodach Dereka. Mężczyzna kiwnął mu głową, odwracając się i podążając na górę. Stiles ruszył za nim.

— Myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz — powiedział Derek, wchodząc do dużego salonu na piętrze.

Stiles zamarł na chwilę, ale po sekundzie odzyskał rezon. Uśmiechnął się nieco wymuszenie i opadł na oparcie kanapy.

— Przecież napisałem, że będę — odparł. — Poza tym pewien wielki, zły wilk obiecał mi, że nauczy mnie kontroli, więc... — Zerknął na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, postanawiając ukryć się za dobrze znaną osłoną z sarkazmu.

Derek wyglądał na nieco zakłopotanego, co było tak niecodziennym widokiem, że Stiles prawie skulił się w sobie, by móc odgrodzić się od wszystkiego, co stało się nagle takie nowe i nieznane. Powstrzymał jednak ten odruch i tylko poszerzył uśmiech.

Derek otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział. Po sekundzie wykrzywił wargi i ponownie kiwnął.

— O ile sobie przypominam, niczego ci nie obiecywałem — rzucił lekko, choć Stiles wyczuwał w jego głosie pewne napięcie. Nie komentował jednak tego, świadom, że sam także nie panuje nad swoim tak doskonale, jak by chciał. — Ale nie masz... — zaczął nieco bardziej drżącym tonem — chyba nie... — plątał się.

Stiles zacisnął zęby, wiedząc, że za chwilę padnie pytanie o jego wczorajszą ucieczkę, a nie miał pojęcia, co miałby powiedzieć. Że przestraszył się Dereka? Że Derek wyglądał, jakby chciał czegoś... czegoś _więcej_ , i to go zaalarmowało? Przecież to absurdalne. Miał ochotę śmiać się z samego siebie, że przyszło mu coś takiego do głowy, bo przecież Derek — _DEREK, do cholery, spójrzcie na niego!_ — na pewno nie chciałby takiego... takiego Stilesa, takiego nikogo.

Derek potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał odgonić od siebie jakieś natrętne myśli, i dokończył spokojniejszym tonem:

— Dobra, zacznijmy.

Stiles prawie westchnął z ulgi, chociaż coś gdzieś bardzo, bardzo głęboko w nim poczuło rozczarowanie, że Derek jednak nie... Chociaż to było niedorzeczne. W dodatku Stiles nigdy nie był nim zainteresowany, to po prostu wpływ tej głupiej rozmowy ze wczoraj. Przez chwilę nawet czuł gniew na Dereka, że nagadał mu głupot, jaki to Stiles nie jest piękny. Przecież to jasne, że powiedział tak tylko dlatego, żeby Stiles nie załamał się kolorem swoich oczu i żeby próbował walczyć sam ze sobą. Na pewno wciąż miał wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zapobiegł jego przemianie, i Stiles poczuł się winny, że wykorzystuje wolny czas Dereka na kontrolowanie zmian jakiegoś głupiego nastolatka.

Zamknął oczy i powoli, jakby wciąż nie był tego pewien, począł wślizgiwać się w wilka tkwiącego wewnątrz niego. Początkowo nic się nie działo, ale kiedy zacisnął zęby i rozcapierzył dłonie, poczuł, jak zwierzę przejmuje nad nim kontrolę, i znów jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to zaciskać, zaciskać, zaciskać, nie otwierać, zaciskać. Wiedział, że to bezsensowne, w końcu Derek już widział jego oczy, ale ta prosta mantra stała się jego kotwicą. Derek powtarzał kiedyś _Słońce, księżyc, prawda_ raz za razem, ale Stiles już dawno stracił poczucie, gdzie zaczyna się noc, a gdzie kończy się dzień.

— Czemu... — zaczął nagle Derek, a w jego głosie dało się wychwycić nutę zaciekawienia i zmartwienia. — Czemu twoje emocje tak szaleją? — dokończył. — Jesteś wilkołakiem, a twoje ciało jest teraz w swojej zwierzęcej formie, naturalne powinno być dla ciebie to, że stajesz się spokojny. Jesteś teraz tym, kim powinieneś być, tym, kim jesteś z natury.

— Ja... Nie, nic — odparł Stiles, ale nie był w stanie przekonać nawet samego siebie tym cichym, drżącym tonem. — Nic się nie dzieje. W porządku.

— Nieprawda — oznajmił Derek. — Czuję to. Nie jest w porządku. Twoja natura... — Urwał.

 _Oczywiście, że nie jest_ , chciał parsknąć Stiles. Nic nie było w porządku, począwszy od upiornych cieni jego palców na ścianie, przez wszystkie te martwe ciała, które widział w snach, a czasem i na jawie, kiedy zdarzyło mu się porównać w myślach minę swojego ojca do twarzy bezimiennych ofiar z horrorów — aż do faktu, że miał niebieskie oczy, cholerne niebieskie oczy, które tylko utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że tak, to wszystko JEST jego winą, że Scott może się iść pieprzyć ze swoimi zapewnieniami o tym, że to sprawka Nogitsune oraz że Stiles nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

— Moja natura? — parsknął więc, nie wytrzymując. Uchylił powieki, świadom, że tęczówki błyszczą teraz na błękitno. — Moje ciało? Ono wie, że jestem winny, Derek. Spójrz mi w oczy! — krzyknął. — Nie wiem, czemu tego nie dostrzegasz, ale ten kolor to znak rozpoznawczy mordercy — wysyczał. — Nie zaprzeczysz teraz, że to ja ich zabiłem, bo pokazuje to moja _natura_ , na którą sam się powołujesz.

Wciągnął powietrze, ale nie chciał skupiać się na zapachu Dereka, który tkwił tam i patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Osunął się na podłogę, tak jakby nie miał siły dłużej stać, ale w chwili, gdy jego kolana dotknęły podłogi, zobaczył, że Derek także się nachylił. Mężczyzna wciąż spoglądał na niego w milczeniu, lecz Stiles nie umiał zinterpretować jego wyrazu twarzy.

— Natury nie oszukasz — powiedział Stiles cichszym głosem i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Zerknął w okno za plecami Dereka i zobaczył, że znów jest sobą, nie wilkiem, ale oczy nadal błyszczały na niebiesko jak neony. — Kto jak kto, ale ty doskonale powinieneś to wiedzieć, Derek — dodał, kręcąc głową. Przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na klęczącego przy nim mężczyznę. — Tak jak nie zwalczysz instynktu.

Zdawało się, że te słowa obudziły coś w Dereku. Zamrugał kilka razy, a wtedy Stiles zauważył, że jego tęczówki ciągle były zielone. Mężczyzna przysunął się do niego jeszcze bliżej, położył mu jedną rękę na szyi i otoczył ją zaborczo, przesuwając kciukiem po żuchwie Stilesa.

— Nie — powiedział nieco ochryple, a wtedy Stiles poczuł, jak cały świat nagle odsuwa się gdzieś daleko, odlatuje jak napisy na początku każdej części _Gwiezdnych Wojen_ , bo Derek przeniósł swój wzrok na wargi chłopaka i wciąż się w nie wpatrując, kontynuował: — Nie zwalczę instynktu.

Pochylił się nad nim jeszcze bardziej i Stiles chyba na chwilę stracił poczucie rzeczywistości, bo w jednej chwili gdzieś z tyłu głowy kołatało mu się „Zaciskać, zaciskać...”, choć wciąż miał otwarte oczy, a w drugiej czuł już usta Dereka na swoich.

Wszystko zawęziło się tylko do tej prostej chwili odczuwania. Stiles mimowolnie rozchylił wargi, ale nie czuł przemożnej potrzeby poruszenia się — _tak, cholera, nie mam już ADHD, no tak_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl w czasie jakiejś jednej tysięcznej sekundy — więc ograniczył się do wplecenia palców we włosy Dereka i obserwowania jego długich rzęs, które skrywały teraz zieleń oczu mężczyzny. Dopiero po kilku sekundach pozwolił opaść swoim powiekom i zakryć tęczówki, jakie, czego był pewien, nadal lśniły na błękitno, ale nie miał najmniejszej ochoty sprawdzać tego w odbiciu na oknie, za którym noc rozlewała się coraz bardziej i bardziej, a powiększający się z każdą nocą księżyc oświetlał miasto.

Kiedy Derek przeciągnął opuszkami palców po szyi Stilesa i kiedy wsunął je w jego włosy, chłopak mruknął, tak jakby, mimo wszystko, nie mógł powstrzymać wilczej części samego siebie. Przechylił głowę, rozchylając usta szerzej, i pozwolił sobie na jeszcze jeden cichy pomruk, ale tylko jeden, tylko...

Derek odsunął się od niego, a Stiles przez sekundę sądził, że może nie powinien mruczeć, wtedy mężczyzna całowałby go dalej. Po chwili otworzył oczy i zobaczył wpatrującego się w niego Dereka, którego tęczówki połyskiwały na niebiesko.

— Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz facetów — powiedział pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy, i od razu miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu.

Derek zamrugał, a błękit w jego oczach rozpłynął się i zniknął.

— Lubię _ciebie_ , Stiles — odparł ciepło.

 

~*~

 

Noc była zimna, ale Stiles wcale tego nie odczuwał, leżąc w swoim łóżku opatulony kołdrą aż po sam czubek nosa. Oddychał głęboko, myśląc o pocałunku i zastanawiając się, co ma dalej robić, jak zachowywać się w stosunku do Dereka i czy odwiedzić go jutro na kolejną lekcję kontroli.

Wyciągnął rękę i machnął nią w powietrzu, a jego paznokcie natychmiast zamieniły się w grube żółte szpony wilkołaka. Sapnął, zdumiony tym odkryciem, a potem sięgnął po leżący na komodzie telefon. Bawił się nim przez chwilę, obracając go w dłoniach, aż w końcu syknął, kiedy prawie zarysował pazurem szybkę. Strząsnął ręką jeszcze raz, a szpony natychmiast zniknęły. Zastanawiał się, czy nie napisać Derekowi, że już umie się kontrolować, więc chyba nie muszą się więcej spotykać, ale gdy tylko zamknął oczy i przypomniał sobie dotyk jego palców w swoich włosach oraz piękny odcień zieleni, który mieszał się momentami z tym strasznym błękitem... Nie potrafił się tego własnoręcznie pozbyć. Wszystko inne upadało jak domek z kart na wietrze — Scott nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, ojciec uważał, że Stiles popełnił największy błąd swojego życia, a i sam Stiles powoli wymykał się samemu sobie jak dym. Więc może chociaż Derek okaże się strzałem w dziesiątkę.

Odblokował ekran i wysłał mu wiadomość: _**Derek mozemy jutro sie spotkac?**_

Po kilku sekundach dostał od niego SMS-a: _**Już nie Serek? ;) Możemy, jasne :)**_

Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, widząc emotikony w komunikacie. Po sekundzie zmarszczył czoło, przypominając sobie swoje bardzo głupie pytanie o orientację Dereka, na które jednak nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. _Serek, hmm_ , pomyślał, dostrzegając w tym swoją szansę. Jeszcze przed chwilą słodko planował... co? Związek? _Coś_ w każdym razie z nim planował, ale przecież nie mógł mieć pewności, że Derek nie pocałował go tylko dla eksperymentu albo z ciekawości, a jego późniejsze słowa „Lubię _ciebie_ , Stiles” mogły być równie dobrze zwyczajnym obwieszczeniem, że Derek lubi Stilesa — lubi w dokładnie taki sam sposób, w jaki Stiles lubi Scotta czy Kirę.

 _ **Serek homogenizowany? —**_ odpisał więc naprędce, bojąc się, że za chwilę straci odwagę. Wiedział, że nie zdobyłby się na spytanie o to twarzą w twarz z Derekiem; posługiwanie się krótkimi SMS-ami dawało mu komfort, że Derek ani nie wyczuje jego bijącego jak oszalałe serca, ani nie będzie próbował wyczytać coś z jego twarzy, co byłoby, zdaniem Stilesa, wyjątkowo niezręczne.

 _ **Zdecydowanie bigenizowany. —**_ głosiła wiadomość od Dereka, którą Stiles otrzymał po kilku sekundach szalonego oczekiwania, kiedy jego serce biło tak mocno, że był pewien, że Derek i tak je słyszy w swoim lofcie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem na widok tej gry słownej, ale nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby odpowiedzieć, więc zablokował telefon i zamknął oczy.

 

~*~

 

Stiles siedział na historii za Scottem i obserwował go ukradkiem. Scott nie wydawał się poruszony ani zdenerwowany, ale Stiles po prostu wiedział, że jego przyjaciel wciąż ma do niego żal. Kopnął nogę od jego krzesła, a Scott aż podskoczył.

— Opanuj się, Stiles — syknął, nie odwracając się, ale chłopak i tak to usłyszał.

— Scott — wyszeptał. — Przepraszam.

Scott znieruchomiał na sekundę, ale po chwili wrócił do robienia notatek z wykładu pana Yukimury. Stiles dobrze wiedział, że to blef — Scott nigdy w życiu z własnej woli niczego nie zanotował — ale nie miał mu tego za złe. Sam pewnie wściekałby się na kogoś, kto wbijał mu katanę w brzuch i kręcił nią jak pokrętłem radia przy wyszukiwaniu stacji.

— Niby za co? — mruknął Scott, kiedy Stiles zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał.

— No... Za wszystko — odparł równie cicho. Scott nie odpowiadał. — Jesteś moim alfą, Scottie — dodał więc bezradnie.

Scott parsknął i ścisnął mocniej długopis, aż ten zatrzeszczał. Przestał udawać, że coś pisze, i odkręcił się nieco do Stilesa.

— I dlatego poleciałeś do Dereka, żeby cię uczył kontroli? — sarknął.

Stiles mruknął coś niewyraźnie i posłał nauczycielowi uspokajający uśmiech. Ten odwzajemnił go i wrócił do wykładu.

— Ale przecież sam zgodziłeś się ze mną, że Derek ma więcej doświadczenia — odparł.

— Wiem — warknął Scott cicho, co zabrzmiało bardzo złowieszczo, więc Stiles mimowolnie pochylił głowę. — Matko, Stiles, wybacz — dodał już normalnym tonem, gdy odwrócił się, by na niego zerknąć. — Nie chciałem znów użyć tego super-głosu.

— No to coś ci nie wyszło — spróbował zażartować Stiles i uniósł jeden kącik ust.

— Taa — zgodził się Scott. — Tak jak wiele innych rzeczy.

Stiles posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie i sapnął.

— Tobie nie wyszło? — powiedział na tyle cicho, żeby nikt inny go nie słyszał, ale na tyle głośno, by to dotarło do Scotta. — Chłopie, oszalałeś? Wygrzebałeś mnie ze szponów demona, przewodzisz stadem, wyrwałeś Kirę... Jeśli ktoś ma powody do narzekania, że coś mu nie wychodzi, to właśnie ja. To nie ty pozabijałeś tyle osób, nie mogąc nic z tym zrobić i tylko patrząc na swoje ręce, i to nie ty masz... — Urwał raptownie, powstrzymując się przed dodaniem komentarza o niebieskich oczach.

Scott podrapał się po głowie i Stiles wyczuł od niego zapach zdenerwowania.

— Nie wyrwałem jeszcze Kiry — powiedział zażenowany.

Stiles uśmiechnął się i zerknął na pana Yukimurę, który zapisywał właśnie na tablicy szereg jakichś dat.

— Tylko tyle wyciągnąłeś z mojego monologu, ty samcze? — oskarżył go, ale zaśmiał się, a Scott po chwili zawtórował mu cicho.

— Nie — odparł w końcu Scott poważniejszym tonem. — Wyciągnąłem też to, że wciąż czujesz się winny tych śmierci. Musisz z tym przestać, Stiles — dodał, odwracając się do niego połowicznie. — Nogitsune i ty to dwie zupełnie inne istoty. Nie możesz nosić brzemienia win innych.

Stiles uśmiechnął się smutno i opuścił głowę w dół w obawie, że jego oczy mogą zalśnić teraz na błękitno.

— Nie wiesz wszystkiego, Scott — powiedział tak cicho, że sam ledwie siebie słyszał.

Od Scotta nagle napłynęła fala skrępowania połączonego z zawstydzeniem.

— Wiem — oświadczył.

Stiles poczuł, jak cały zamiera. Scott jak gdyby nigdy nic siedział sobie tutaj i rozprawiał o tym, że wie, jakiego koloru są teraz oczy Stilesa, zamiast wrzeszczeć na niego, odsunąć się i nie chcieć mieć z nim nic wspólnego, bo Stiles jest przecież _mordercą_ , a tak w ogóle to kto mu o tym powiedział, skąd Scott... Derek. No tak. Stiles mógł się tego po nim spodziewać. Ledwie mu zaufał i pokazał swoje tęczówki, ten już poleciał i wypaplał wszystko całej watasze, a oni teraz na pewno wyrzucą go z niej i Stiles będzie musiał żyć jako omega, bo bez alfy przecież nie można być zwykłą betą.

— ...chciałem już iść, no bo pomyślałem sobie, że nie będę przeszkadzał ci w rozmowie z tatą, ale akurat usłyszałem, jak to mówisz, no i... — kontynuował Scott. — Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, Stiles, przecież nie jestem jakiś homofo... eee, bifobem. Bifobem? Jest w ogóle takie słowo?

Stiles zmarszczył brwi, bo nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy takie słowo istnieje, a poza tym naprawdę nie umiał znaleźć związku między bifobią a jego niebieskimi oczami.

— Co? — zapytał więc. — O czym ty mówisz?

Scott zarumienił się.

— Nie znalazłem go, kiedy czytałem słownik, a dotarłem aż do litery „de” — odpowiedział — ale po twojej minie wnioskuję, że ono istnieje i jest bardzo popularne... No nie patrz tak na mnie. Skąd mam to niby wiedzieć.

— Scott — przerwał mu Stiles. — Ale o co ci w ogóle chodzi?

— No że podsłuchałem niechcący twoją rozmowę z tatą, kiedy przyznawałeś się, że jesteś biseksualny? — prawie spytał Scott. — Bo mówisz, że nie wiem wszystkiego. A ja wiem. Chciałem do was wtedy wpaść, ale akurat usłyszałem waszą wymianę zdań, więc się wycofałem, no i wtedy ty...

Stiles, kiedy dotarł do niego sens słów przyjaciela, wyszczerzył się i wyciągnął rękę, żeby potargać mu włosy.

— Scottie, ty półgłówkowaty draniu — obwieścił radośnie, kiedy zorientował się, że Scott nadal nie wie nic o kolorze jego oczu. — Nie ma takiego słowa jak „bifob”. Ale tylko ty mogłeś na coś takiego wpaść, zapewniam cię**.

Przez głowę przeleciała mu myśl o Dereku i serku bigenizowanym i natychmiast poczuł ukłucie poczucia winy, bo oskarżył go o rozpowiadanie jego sekretu wszystkim dookoła tak bezmyślnie i bez żadnych dowodów. Co prawda nie publicznie, ale po tym, co zaszło wcale nie tak dawno temu, Stiles doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że umysł jest równie niebezpieczny, szczególnie jak się go straci.

Scott uśmiechnął się tym swoim charakterystycznym uśmiechem, a Stiles przez chwilę, przez taką krótką, ulotną chwilę, miał wrażenie, że może wszystko jeszcze będzie dobrze, dopóki Scott będzie uśmiechał się tak jak zawsze i dopóki będzie czytał słownik, by zaimponować Kirze. A reszta sama się jakoś ułoży.

 

~*~

 

Na przerwie obiadowej usiadł w końcu ze Scottem, a ten uśmiechnął się do niego po raz kolejny i Stiles odwzajemnił ten uśmiech.

— Nie ma nigdzie Kiry? — zapytał, przełknąwszy jedną z kręconych frytek, jakie sobie zamówił; tęsknił za nimi niemiłosiernie, kiedy zmuszony był spędzać przerwy z dala od stołówki i czającego się w niej Scotta, z którym miał na pieńku.

— Poszła do swojego ojca coś tam zapytać o jakiś sprawdzian czy coś — odparł Scott, wsuwając zapiekankę.

— O ten sprawdzian z całego semestru, który mamy jutro? — rzucił Stiles niewinnie i natychmiast włożył sobie do ust kilka frytek naraz, żeby ukryć uśmiech na widok krztuszącego się Scotta.

— Mamy jutro sprawdzian z całego semestru z historii? — wycharczał piskliwie i rozkaszlał się na dobre.

— Nie — odparł Stiles. — Ale twoja mina była tego warta.

— Kiedyś cię zarąbię, że się nawet nie będziesz spodziewał — oświadczył Scott morderczo i zdzielił go kanapką w folii po głowie.

Stiles roześmiał się i poczuł irracjonalną potrzebę przytulenia Scotta. Tęsknił za nim bardziej niż za kręconymi frytkami, a w prywatnej skali Stilesa frytki plasowały się bardzo wysoko, więc Scott totalnie powinien to docenić. Zdusił jednak w sobie tę chęć na publiczne okazywanie uczuć, bo choć Scott zapewniał go, że nie jest bifobem, to Stiles nie był pewien, czy teraz przyjąłby dobrze takie — w założeniu — męskie, platoniczne uściski.

— A czemu pytasz? — spytał Scott już zwykłym tonem.

— A tak — odrzekł Stiles i wzruszył ramionami. — Jestem ciekaw, kiedy w końcu coś zrobisz z tym, żeby być z nią oficjalnie. Chociaż jak będziesz ją tak bił po głowie kanapkami jak mnie, to nie wiem, czy to przejdzie — dorzucił. — Chociaż kto ich tam wie, tych Japończyków, może oni mają jakieś inne rytuały godowe?

— Kira nie jest Japonką, jest pół Japonką i pół Koreanką — powiedział Scott wgryzł się w zapiekankę. — I wcale nie jesteś zabawny, Stilesie Stilinski.

Stiles roześmiał się, dziwiąc się samemu sobie, jak szczerze to brzmi. Tamten wieczór w wannie wydawał mu się teraz odległym wspomnieniem należącym do kogoś innego, kto mu tylko o tym opowiedział. Wreszcie śmiech nie był pusty.

— Poza tym fuj — jęknął nagle Scott, krzywiąc się. — Gdyby bicie kanapkami było rytuałem godowym, to na pewno bym cię nie uderzył. Nie żeby coś — dodał szybko, patrząc na niego — ale nie jesteś w moim typie.

Stiles parsknął krótko i zjadł ostatnią frytkę.

— Ty w moim też nie, fuj — odparł i wstał. — Dawaj, bo się spóźnimy na biologię.

Scott pokiwał głową i wrzucił kanapkę do torby.

— Zjem ją na biologii — wyjaśnił, widząc minę przyjaciela.

Stiles wolał nie komentować. Pewne rzeczy po prostu nigdy się nie zmienią, nawet jeśli Stiles wciąż rozpływał się sobie między palcami, nie poznając własnych oczu w lustrze.

 

~*~

 

Po szkole rozstali się ze Scottem, szczerząc się do siebie jak dwóch uciekinierów z Eichen House, ale Stiles nie zwracał uwagi na dziwne spojrzenia reszty uczniów; po prostu był szczęśliwy. Znów mógł jeść kręcone frytki, paplając Scottowi, co mu ślina na język przyniesie, i wkręcając go co jakiś czas. Zdobył się nawet na włączenie muzyki w swoim jeepie i choć trafił na jakiś okropny rap, którego nie znosił, podrygiwał rytmicznie głową, mknąc szosą z prędkością, od której szeryf Stilinski na pewno dostałby zawału serca. Zwolnił dopiero wtedy, kiedy zbliżał się do loftu Dereka. Zdawał sobie oczywiście sprawę, że to on poprosił o spotkanie, ale nie znaczyło to bynajmniej, że się nie bał. Wysiadł z samochodu z duszą na ramieniu i gdyby nie fakt, że sam zapytał, czy może wpaść, to uciekłby stąd gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak znalazł się w środku, ale gdy tyko przekroczył próg salonu, zobaczył Dereka, który czytał jakąś książkę w zielonej okładce. Chrząknął, żeby oznajmić swoją obecność, ale Derek tylko machnął na niego ręką, nie odrywając wzroku od woluminu. Stiles usiadł więc pod ścianą i podciągnął kolana pod brodę.

Po kilku minutach, kiedy Derek zdążył przeczytać już parę stron, mężczyzna odłożył książkę na bok i uśmiechnął się do Stilesa szeroko, a Stiles pomyślał, że jeśli Derek będzie się tak do niego szczerzył, to nigdy nie dojdzie ze sobą do ładu, wytrącony tymi równymi, białymi zębami bez ani jednej skazy i tymi ustami, które całowały go nie dalej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu.

— Cześć — powiedział Derek miękko i wstał.

Stiles podążył za nim spojrzeniem, uniósłszy głowę, i kiwnął mu w odpowiedzi.

— Miło, że wpadłeś — dodał mężczyzna, wciąż uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Przecież napisałem ci SMS-a, że będę — odparł Stiles.

— Wiem. — Derek stanął na nim i musiał pochylać głowę, a Stiles wciąż zadzierał swoją wysoko, by mogli na siebie patrzeć. — Pamiętam.

— To miło — sparafrazował go Stiles.

Derek posłał mu kolejny uśmiech. Wyciągnął do niego rękę, a kiedy Stiles chwycił ją, mężczyzna podciągnął go szybkim ruchem do góry, tak że Stiles o mało nie zatoczył się i nie upadł; zdążył jednak złapać równowagę.

— Brawo, wilku, refleks poprawny — zawyrokował Derek i ścisnął go za dłoń, którą wciąż trzymał w swojej własnej.

— Bycie wilkołakiem ma jednak swoje zalety — powiedział Stiles, przypominając sobie poniewczasie, jak kiedyś pomyślał dokładnie te same słowa w wannie, będąc pod wodą. Nie chciał teraz takich wspomnień, kiedy był tak blisko Dereka.

— Oczywiście, że ma — odrzekł ten i spojrzał na niego jakoś dziwnie. — Ale nie tylko. To przede wszystkim wielka odpowiedzialność, zwłaszcza dla człowieka, który otrzymał ugryzienie.

Stiles odwzajemnił spojrzenie, nie mając pewności, czy jego oczy nie połyskują teraz na błękitno. Miał ochotę zerknąć w okno, ale wiedział, że jeszcze nie jest na tyle ciemno, by mógł coś dostrzec na odbiciu.

— Wiem — odrzekł. — I wiem też, że byłeś przeciwny mojej przemianie, ale... Derek, przecież musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że _musiałem_.

Derek sapnął i odwrócił wzrok. Stiles wyczuwał zapach jego zdenerwowania, a kiedy mężczyzna wreszcie przemówił, jego głos był pełen niedowierzania.

— No właśnie nie. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Stiles — powiedział i złapał go za ramiona, z powrotem na niego spoglądając. — Wypędziła go zmiana opętanego, a nie wilkołactwo, więc to, że jesteś teraz wilkołakiem, nie ochroni cię przed Nogitsune. Poza tym Scott ugryzł demona, nie ciebie.

— Derek, czy ty myślisz, że ja tego wszystkiego nie rozumiem? — prawie krzyknął Stiles i chciał wyswobodzić się z chwytu Dereka, ale mężczyzna trzymał go zbyt mocno, więc się poddał. — Byłem najsłabszym ogniwem w watasze, zrozumcie wy to wszyscy w końcu. A gra nie była skończona.

Derek zmarszczył czoło i otworzył usta. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby bił się z myślami, ale w końcu powiedział:

— Ale przecież boskie zagranie...

— Boskie zagranie! — powtórzył za nim Stiles, wyrywając mu się z uścisku. — To tylko jeden z ruchów, Derek. On nie kończył gry. On tylko sprawiał, że ja niespodziewanie przejąłem prowadzenie. To tak jak szach w szachach — żeby wygrać, potrzeba jeszcze mata. — Opuścił ramiona i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. — A ja musiałem wygrać tę partię.

Derek pochylił się ku niemu i złapał go w mocny uścisk, który wypompował Stilesowi całe powietrze z płuc.

— Tak jakby dusisz mnie — wysapał Stiles.

— Jesteś durny — powiedział mu Derek, nie przejmując się słowami Stilesa. — Ale jesteś też najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam, i to w najbardziej nieoczekiwany ze wszystkich sposobów.

Stiles znieruchomiał, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, a Derek puścił go i odsunął od siebie na długość ramion. Wpatrywał się w jego oczy przez kilka sekund, po czym uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Boskie zagranie, tak? — upewnił się.

Stiles kiwnął głową i nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech. Być może wczorajszy pocałunek był jednym z pierwszych i być może wszystko się jeszcze ułoży. Derek jest tutaj i patrzy na niego tak, jakby naprawdę chciał mu pomóc i naprawdę go lubił, a nie tylko tolerował tak jak wcześniej. Przysunął się odrobinę, jak gdyby chciał znów odnaleźć to kojące ciepło, które odkrył kilka dni temu, a Derek uśmiechnął się do niego, co sprawiło, że i Stiles wyszczerzył się szeroko. Zatrzymał na nim dłużej wzrok i już chciał unieść rękę, żeby dotknąć twarzy Dereka, kiedy ten rzucił:

— Ćwiczymy?

Stiles zdusił rozczarowane i skinął potwierdzająco. Przecież to jasne, że Derek i tak nigdy by... A to wczoraj było zapewne zwykłą pomyłką, której teraz żałuje.

Poszerzył uśmiech, żeby mężczyzna nie przejął się zmianą zapachu Stilesa, i odsunął się od niego.

Machnął ręką, wystawiając pazury.

 

~*~

 

— Ee, Stiles? — rzucił niepewnie Scott, kopiąc w krzesło Stilesa. — Słyszysz mnie?

— Trudno, żebym nie słyszał — mruknął pod nosem chłopak, nie odwracając się. — Co chcesz?

— No bo wiesz...

Zadzwonił dzwonek. Pani Martin uśmiechnęła się do nich i wskazała głową na drzwi, nie zadając im żadnej pracy domowej, co było raczej dziwnym zjawiskiem, bo o ile Stiles sobie przypominał, mama Lydii nigdy nie straciła okazji, by to zrobić. Zerwali się ze Scottem z krzeseł i wybiegli z sali czym prędzej, jakby bali się, że nauczycielka złapie ich jeszcze pod drodze i da im jakieś ekstra zadanie na następny tydzień.

— Nie chciałbym, żebyś był zły — wrócił do tematu Scott, kiedy wychodzili ramię w ramię z budynku. — Ale chyba...

Stiles zerknął na niego, wyczuwając zapach zdenerwowania bijący od przyjaciela. Od razu cały się spiął w oczekiwaniu na jakieś straszne wieści. _Zawsze musi tak być_ , pomyślał szyderczo. _Coś się zacznie układać, wszystko wydaje się piękne i tęczowe, a życie i tak pokazuje, że Stiles Stilinski na szczęście nie zasługuje._

— No... — ciągnął Scott. — Chyba tak jakby wymsknęło mi się przy Dereku, że jesteś bi — obwieścił na jednym wydechu. — Ale nie bądź na mnie zły! — dorzucił szybko. — To nie tak, że latam i rozpowiadam to wszystkim dookoła. To z Derekiem to jakoś tak samo... się powiedziało.

Stiles odetchnął płytko i zerknął na niego w zdumieniu. Nie mógł powstrzymać krótkiego uśmiechu, który na chwilę wykrzywił mu usta, bo to, co powiedział Scott, nie było nawet w połowie tak okropne, jak się spodziewał. _Być może dostanę w kość później_ , rozważył na wpół ironicznie.

— Sądziłem, że „samo się powiedziało” to moja specjalność — parsknął i potargał Scottowi włosy.

— Cóż, najwyraźniej nie — odparł przyjaciel, zerkając na niego z niepewnym uśmiechem. — Czyli nie jesteś zły? — upewnił się.

— Nie — odpowiedział Stiles z przekąsem, ale zagryzł wargi, powstrzymując wyszczerz, a Scott na pewno to zauważył, bo poszerzył swój własny uśmiech i znów wyglądał jak dawny Scott, dając Stilesowi nadzieję, że i on kiedyś tego doświadczy.

— Ale uważaj na Dereka — dodał nagle Scott, poważniejąc. — On chyba jest bifobem. Zrobił jakąś strasznie dziwną minę, jak mu o tobie powiedziałem. Może on wiesz... serio ma coś do ludzi bi.

— Ee, raczej nie — odparł Stiles, czerwieniąc się wściekle. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że cuchnie od niego zawstydzeniem na kilometr, ale nie mógł na to nic poradzić.

— Tak? — dopytywał Scott. — A skąd wiesz? Serio wyglądał jak bifob, jak mu o tym mówiłem.

— Scottie, nie ma w ogóle takiego słowa — jęknął Stiles. — Nie znalazłeś go w słowniku, pamiętasz?

— Pewnie dlatego — skontrował przyjaciel — że definicja składałaby się z napisu „Derek Hale” wołami i jego zdjęcia, a twórcy nie wyrazili zgody na takie hasła. Mówię ci, stary!

— Scott — przerwał mu Stiles, czując, jak wbrew sobie zaczyna się śmiać. — Derek nie jest bifobem.

Scott zerknął na niego z ukosa.

— No ja tam nie wiem — odparł. — Ale uważaj. Idziesz do niego dzisiaj?

Stiles pokiwał głową i odwrócił się, żeby Scott nie zauważył, jak chłopak jeszcze bardziej czerwienieje. Umawiali się przecież z Derekiem i był u niego w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni codziennie, ale aż do przedwczorajszego pocałunku sądził, że będą uczyli się kontroli, dopóki Stiles nie opanuje jej w takim stopniu, by nikomu nie zagrażać podczas pełni. Potem miał nadzieję na coś więcej, ale Derek wczoraj wyraźnie mu pokazał, że Stiles nie ma na co liczyć.

— No to powodzenia — powiedział Scott. — Ale wiesz... — zmienił nagle ton, a Stiles zerknął na niego ukradkiem. — Gdybyś jednak chciał poćwiczyć ze mną, to nie ma problemu — dokończył. — Wiem, że... No ale...

Stiles objął go ramieniem, nie patrząc na to, gdzie są i jak to może odebrać Scott. Przyciągnął go do siebie i prawie zmiażdżył w uścisku.

— Zawsze wybiorę ciebie, bracie — odrzekł poważnie, nie mając pewności co do uczuć Dereka, ale za to mając ją co do Scotta i jego nieprzerwanej wiary w Stilesa, która czasami jako jedyna wciąż go tu trzymała. — Skoczyłbym za tobą w ogień — dodał.

Scott uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i odsunął.

— Wiem. Pamiętam — odparł, zaciskając szczęki, ale Stiles wiedział, że Scott po prostu powstrzymuje emocje. — Pamiętam też, co mi wtedy mówiłeś. Że zawsze jest nadzieja i że śmierć Dereka nie była moją winą. — Położył mu ręce na ramionach i zacisnął je. — I że mnie potrzebujesz***. A teraz ja potrzebuję ciebie, więc nie rób mi tego, Stiles, nie karz siebie za coś, co nie jest twoją winą.

Stiles zaśmiał się krótko, żeby ukryć, jak bardzo poruszyły go te słowa. Położył mu głowę na ramieniu.

— Po pełni będę cały twój, dobra? — spytał i oderwał się od niego. — Chyba że będziesz migdalił się gdzieś z Kirą. Ale obiecałem Derekowi, że z nim poćwiczę — skłamał i wiedząc, że zabiło mu mocniej serce, dodał szybko: — A wiesz, że do końca zrównoważony to on nie jest, więc wolę się nie wychylać. — Puścił mu oczko.

Scott westchnął. Dotarli właśnie do jeepa Stilesa, więc tylko oparł dłonie o dach i obserwował przyjaciela, jak ten wsiadał do samochodu.

— Jasne — mruknął, ale uśmiechnął się do niego i Stiles poczuł trochę większe wyrzuty sumienia, niż gdyby Scott mu nie uwierzył.

Kiwnął mu czym prędzej i odjechał.

 

~*~

 

— Scott podejrzewa cię o bifobię — powiedział Stiles zamiast przywitania, wchodząc do salonu w lofcie Dereka.

Derek spojrzał na niego, wytrzeszczając oczy.

— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia — zaczął wolno — co znaczy to słowo i czemu Scott mnie o to oskarża.

Stiles zaśmiał się i usiadł ostrożnie obok niego na kanapie, uważając, by go nie dotknąć. Nie wiedział, czy Derek sobie tego w ogóle życzy. Jeden pocałunek to tyle co nic, a mówienie, że ktoś jest piękny, nie stanowi żadnego dowodu — o, Stiles mógł na przykład z czystym sumieniem stwierdzić, że mama Scotta jest piękna, ale przecież nie znaczy to, że coś do niej czuje. Zmarszczył brwi, odsuwając od siebie te absurdalne myśli.

— Kiedy powiedział ci, że jestem biseksualny, podobno zrobiłeś jakąś dziwną minę — wyjaśnił i zawahał się nieco przed kolejnymi słowami: — I myślał, że mnie nie akceptujesz.

Derek wydał z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk, który zabrzmiał, jakby mężczyzna zadławił się własną śliną, ale nim Stiles miał szansę to rozważyć, ten chwycił go rękami za głowę i obrócił ku sobie. Spojrzał na niego zielonymi oczami i przesunął pieszczotliwie kciukami po policzkach.

— No ale nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że i ty jesteś bigenizowany... to znaczy biseksualny — plątał się Stiles, wyrzucając z siebie potok słów. — Nazwał cię bifobem i kazał mi się ciebie strzec, no i był pewien, że gdyby to słowo występowało w słowniku, byłoby opatrzone twoim zdjęciem. — Zaśmiał się nerwowo, nagle onieśmielony bliskością Dereka, która była tak niespodziewana. — Ale nie występuje, Scott czytał słownik, doszedł do „de” — dodał bezwiednie.

— Stiles — przerwał mu Derek. — Stiles, i ty twierdzisz, że nie jesteś sobą — dodał ciepło. — Jesteś tym samym chłopakiem co wcześniej, może tylko trochę spokojniejszym bez ADHD. Ale wciąż sobą.

Stiles przełknął ślinę i otworzył usta, ale Derek przesunął palcem po jego dolnej wardze, więc nic nie powiedział.

— Wcześniej cała wataha wiedziała, że podoba ci się Lydia — stwierdził Derek. — A ja nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś bi, więc siedziałem cicho.

— Czy ty mi właśnie chcesz powiedzieć... — zaczął Stiles, ale przerwał. — Nie.

— Tak — odparł Derek.

Stiles odsunął się trochę, ale nie na tyle, by Derek nie mógł nadal go obejmować. Te ciepłe ręce na jego twarzy były zupełnie inne od lodowatych łap Nogitsune, o wiele łagodniejsze. Kojące. Przymknął oczy.

— Podobasz mi się, Stiles — dodał Derek. — Ale nie wiem, co z tobą.

— Co ze mną? — powtórzył chłopak, uchylając powieki.

Derek zmieszał się.

— Nie wiem, czy ja tobie też — powiedział cicho.

— Jesteś biseksualny — rzucił Stiles i natychmiast chciał dać kopniaka samemu sobie za, jak zwykle, komentarz bez ładu i składu. Ale Derek właśnie powiedział, że Stiles mu się podoba! Miał ochotę zatańczyć macarenę na środku jego salonu, bo w ciągu ostatnich dni mężczyzna wysyłał mu sprzeczne sygnały, których Stiles nie potrafił rozszyfrować, a teraz, właśnie dziś, wyłożył mu wszystko jak na tacy.

Derek uśmiechnął się lekko i omiótł jego twarz tym swoim ciepłym, zielonym spojrzeniem.

— Jeśli koniecznie musisz to jakoś nazwać — odrzekł.

— Ale przecież... — zdziwił się Stiles. — Napisałeś... że serek i w ogóle...

— Stiles — zaczął Derek łagodnie i puścił jego twarz, łapiąc zamiast tego jego dłonie i ściskając je w swoim uścisku. — Nie jest ważne, jak to nazwiesz. Nie jest też ważne, kogo kochasz. — W tym momencie dostrzegł, że Stiles wzdrygnął się niekontrolowanie, a jego tęczówki zabłyszczały przez chwilę na niebiesko. — O ile jesteś szczery w tym, co czujesz, wszystko jest w porządku. Nie trzeba tego klasyfikować.

Stiles spojrzał Derekowi w oczy i przysunął się nieco bliżej.

— A ty jesteś szczery? — zapytał drżącym głosem.

Derek uśmiechnął się kolejny raz — kolejny raz do Stilesa, kiedy ten myślał, że nic się już nie ułoży, a on sam na zawsze stracił siebie i nigdy nie będzie mógł ponownie się odnaleźć.

— Tak — odpowiedział prosto.

 _Być może życie skopie mnie później_ , pomyślał Stiles. _I być może jeszcze wszystko się spieprzy. Ale na razie jest dobrze._

Na usta wypłynął mu szeroki uśmiech.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * chodzi oczywiście o [ten uśmiech](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-2vSm6RsKLOE/UdYmQhv8gKI/AAAAAAAAAzE/WDgNbFXKSi0/s300/stiles+creepy+smile+bricesander.gif)  
> ** ależ oczywiście, że istnieje takie pojęcie jak „bifobia”, ale nawet ktoś tak genialny jak Stiles nie wie wszystkiego, prawda? ;)  
> *** scenę, do której nawiązują Scott i Stiles, można zobaczyć [tutaj](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxMCUww9Jcw)


End file.
